Elements Of The Heart
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Once upon a time there were 8 Elements that rewrote 1000 years of their history and completely changed the next 1000 years to come. For better or for worst once the first change happened there was no going back. None of these eight had any idea what they were getting themselves into; The whole reason any of this started was all because of a simple feeling common to them all, love.
1. The Beginning Of It All

**BlackLynx17: Warning. So when you read this story, you're going to realize you haven't read anything like this before. I came up with this story from a picture I saw on the internet between Gray and Juvia, should be the profile picture. I had dreams about it before finally deciding to make a Gruvia story. Then I realized why should I stop there? I should make it a longer story about all the Fairy Tail couples, the main ones at least, so this is how I ended up here. I'm still working on the last bits and pieces of the story, hopefully you'll enjoy this though.**

**It really is something different and amazing, so I hope you review and tell me all of your thoughts about it. This story is going to have so many twists, turns, and romance it's going to be just adorable. I'm hoping it'll be popular as I think it'll be. Anyways, thanks for reading my loyal fans. Take your time and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elements <strong>**Of ****The ****Heart**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

The Beginning Of It All

* * *

><p>Earthland. Once a world united, now a world split apart into four divisions, two sections in each division, eight sections in total. Division 1, Sections Water and Ice. Division 2, Sections Lightning and Sky. Division 3, Sections Fire and Light. Division 4, Sections Shadow and Earth. Their residents know nothing about the other Elements in the world; they're unable to connect to one another. It's unknown the reason why their worlds got cutoff, no one questions it though. It's just how their world works; each section kept to themselves. It was like this for centuries until one fateful day. It was a chain reaction, or maybe all by chance. What happened first though was in Division 1, Section Ice, where one resident found himself lost.<p>

He traveled across the icy landscape, miles away from where his home was. In the Ice Section everyone lived in one area, a huge castle made completely out of icicles that only improved and grew bigger each passing day located at the heart of the land. It was a section of style, their ice magic giving life and shape to everything they could possibly imagine, and one of the only Elements that lived together under one roof.

Not yet a man, but not young enough to be considered a boy either, dressed in only a pair of black pants with a white belt keeping it tied up, walked across the frozen landscape, snow falling gently above him. He was seventeen and lost in his train of thought, hands in his pockets as his mind got farther away from him, his feet leading him farther away from home.

Suddenly he blinked and looked around, a scowl on his face. "Where am I?"

Silence met his question. The wind blew and snow fell; Gray Fullbuster frowned and shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. He wasn't lost, he was sure he could find his way back, Gray continued walking anyway though. After a while it sounded like he was walking on the thinnest ice instead of snow and when he looked down, he saw that the snow was piled up very shortly on the ground. Gray furrowed his eyebrows and leaned down, brushing his hands against the snow.

It has always been snow over snow over more snow, Gray felt something solid though. His hands wiped the snow away and he saw solid see-through ice, waves of something underneath the ice. Gray had never seen something like this before, but knew what it was. Water. That was impossible though because the Water Element wasn't supposed to be connected to the Ice. They couldn't meet, it was impossible. There was clearly water underneath him though.

Gray leaned down further and stared with amazement, never seeing water before. He wished he could touch it and slammed his fist against the ice to achieve that wish... no cracks at all.

"Of course not." Gray mumbled to himself.

He placed his forehead down on the ice and stared into the water, seeing bubbles every now and then. It looked weird, water. The way it moved, how it looked, the small bubbles that would suddenly appear. Weird, but nothing like he's ever seen before; Gray couldn't keep his eyes off it. He blinked seeing something moving underneath the water, it was too fast for his eyes. Gray leaned up and started wiping the snow more around him, a clearer picture of the water underneath the ice appearing. There was something dark in the distance under the water. Gray's eyes scrunched together as he tried to make the figure out, it started getting clearer and clearer. Pretty soon Gray saw that the dark figure was a woman, walking towards him.

His eyes widened and he sat back up, running away. He had just seen a resident of the Water Element, he just saw a resident of the extinct Water Element! Someone that no one has ever seen in the past thousand years! What was I doing?! Gray thought as he stopped dead in his tracts and ran back. He saw the spot he knelt against from before and ran towards it, stopping right in front of it. The sight he saw was amazing.

The woman was still there, floating in the water looking almost as surprised as he was. She was beautiful, something Gray has never seen in his life. She looked nothing like the women from his Element, wore clothes nothing like his people, her eye color nothing like he's ever seen. Her hair was a bright curly blue that danced underneath the waters and matched her outfit, a long skirt that seemed to be made of a material he's never seen before. She was shirtless, just like him, but had some fabric over her chest and around her arms covering herself. She blinked and tilted her head slowly at him; Gray leaned down and to get a closer look at her.

"Hello?" He asked.

She opened her mouth, bubbles coming out.

"I'm sorry?" He asked her again.

She started moving her mouth open and close repeatedly, placing a hand against the ice. He couldn't hear her and if he couldn't hear her, she couldn't hear him either. Gray frowned and placed his hand against the ice where her hand was. She blinked and smiled brightly at him and for some reason, Gray smiled back. An idea struck him and he pushed some snow over her head. He patted it down nicely on the ice and started writing a word, backwards.

_'Hello.'_

Could she understand? Gray watched her stare at the words and repeat it, she smiled and waved at him. So they could read the same language. Gray pulled more snow and drew another word over the ice wall, his name along with an arrow pointing at him. The water resident looked at the name, repeated it, then looked at Gray.

"Gray," she said pointing to him.

Gray saw her lips say his name and nodded, pointing to himself. The girl nodded and tried writing on the ice, nothing happened though. She huffed and pouted, holding up a finger at him. One second, Gray took it as when she swam away. So he sat there, building a pile of snow beside him so he'd be ready to write when she came back. Minutes passed, Gray thought she had left him until he saw a shadow in the water. She was back and she was holding... something green he's never seen before. It was seaweed. The girl tied pieces together to spell letters and held it against the ice.

"J-U-V-I-A. Juvia, Juvia?" He asked.

Juvia smiled and nodded, pointing at herself.

"Juvia." Gray said patting snow on the ice.

_'Nice to meet you.'_

Juvia read and smiled, holding her hand against the ice. Gray pressed his hand against there too. It was the first time in a thousand years where two separate Elements met each other. And they couldn't say a single word to each other. The messages between them were small, short, questions really. Juvia's answers were limited because she didn't grab a lot of seaweed so she'd often get stuck when Gray would ask long questions. It was strange and exciting talking to someone different from his kind, she looked exactly like him though. The only real difference was where they stood. From his point he was standing on top, her underneath him, but from Juvia's view she was on the top, him underneath her.

She gave him a look before tying her seaweed into letters again.

_'Leave.'_

Gray blinked and pointed at himself, she shook her head and pointed at herself. So she had to leave.

_'Can I see you again?'_ He wrote in the snow.

Juvia smiled and nodded her head, placing both her hands against the ice. Gray smiled back as well and placed his hands over her.

"Tomorrow." Gray told her.

Juvia blinked and Gray sighed, writing words in the snow. She nodded at him and mouthed the word bye before she slowly started swimming away. Gray watched her until she vanished completely from his sight. Seconds too late he finally said.

"Bye."

Neither of them knew that their meeting would bring the destruction of their world.


	2. Great Grandfather Fullbuster

**BlackLynx17: Hi everyone! I fixed my summary, the last time I was in such a rush to get the story posted that I made it super short and to the point. I've gone back and fixed it though, hopefully for the better. I received tons of reviews and I'd like to thank you for your support. I'm super excited about this story and have finished most of the plot line. All I need to do is go back and revise, so no need to worry about it suddenly dropping or late updates.**

**Honestly I just read the summary again and decided that it's not good. I'm going to be changing it again one more time and hopefully that will be the last. Lol. Well, without further ado please enjoy this chapter and remember to review. It makes authors really happy when you do, as I'm sure you all know. Just a reminder, this story has multiple couples so if you don't like the one we're on now, power through until you get to that special couple that makes you fangirl/fanboy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elements <strong>**Of ****The ****Heart**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Great Grandfather Fullbuster

* * *

><p>She thinks she loves him. She wasn't for sure, but when she saw him... it was strange. She's never felt this way before in her life with anyone else. It was fate that they met, it had to be. How could their meeting be anything else other than by the hands of fate, or her savior? How else could you explain her sudden want to take a swim that day and adventure into the distance, where she saw the flickering light. Curious, she started swimming towards it and that's where she saw him. Gray. Gray. Gray. How had she lived so long without him? Without knowing about his being? His existence?<p>

He wasn't a Water Element like her, but an Ice. They were different; he lived in a whole different world than her, breathed a whole different air, probably even ate completely different foods and did completely different things. Honestly though, what did that matter? Love was love, and Juvia had fallen in love with Gray after one meeting.

The Water Element couldn't sleep a wink that night. Thoughts of Gray swam all through her head until morning rose, the waters getting a little bit warmer and brighter. She was out of the house before anyone else even woke up and swam to their meeting spot with speed that could match a dolphins. There was no light guiding her this time, so when Juvia got to the general area all she could see was the ice wall. It ran far, as far as her eyes could see in every direction. Her gut was telling her he was located somewhere around here, she couldn't really know for sure though until he got here.

So Juvia relaxed and became one with the small waves, closing her eyes and finally getting that rest she so desired knowing that her beloved was resting below her. She dreamed of the sky she saw just behind Gray's head, the white snow that fell on the ice covering her view of him, but mostly Gray talking to her. She dreamed of his voice, what he might sound like, could of sounded like. Something magical, loving, beautiful. Something different.

There was a shift in the waters when she woke up. It felt like she's been sleeping for hours and yet there were no cracks of light below her. Where was he? Was it still too early? Juvia slowly drifted down to the ice wall and laid on it, cold to the touch. After a while she saw a light peeking though the ice in the distant and raced towards it. Her heart was singing when she got near and finally, when she was swimming directly above it, below her was Gray's face looking right at her. He smiled and waved, her heart fluttering as she smiled and waved back.

Juvia came prepared today to speak and communicate better with him. She dug inside her sash and pulled out several small green seashells from it. She could feel Grau's eyes watching her as she crushed the shells up until it was nothing but dust. She let it float through the water, shaping the now green water so it could spell out words that her beloved could not hear her speak.

_'Hello Gray.'_

She stared up and saw him blink, probably amazed with her powers, his jaw dropping a little bit. After she blinked she saw him moving the snow off the ice all around him, making a big circle of space. It might not have been his intention, but Juvia was able to see his full body now and blushed lightly; he was kneeling below her shirtless, the ice only making it sparkly and enhance each muscle and every curve. How could she not have noticed before? Suddenly the water felt warm around her as he started writing in the snow.

_'How are you doing that?'_

"I can control water, it's my element." Juvia said as she formed the words with her green water.

Gray grinned and held his hands up, icy spikes suddenly appearing out of his palms. It was Juvia's turn to be amazed, her eyes widening as she reached for it, only to be stopped by the wall between them. He just made ice appear out of his hands, he could control his element ice just like she could control hers. All this time, her whole Element has been living right next to the Ice Element. They've been living right underneath their noses this whole time.

_'I can control ice.'_ Gray wrote her.

Juvia laughed and started clapping her hands underwater. The two of them stared at each other for a while, wondering what was going to happen next. Nothing did. She smiled lightly and reached a hand out to him, who in return Gray held out the same to her.

"Does everybody in your section look like you?" She asked, forming the words in the water.

Gray blinked and shook his head. He had to remove his hand from hers to write back, saying it as he wrote.

"Sort of, we only have people with black and white hair, sometimes dark blue and gray. Other than that though I guess, our eye colors are always brown and black. What about you?" He asked.

Juvia smiled and nodded her head, "we have people with blue hair too! My color blue though, and white hair! No black like yours, our eyes are brown and blue though! We have a connection!"

Gray chuckled, he drew a happy face in the snow. It was cool that they had been able to find a way to speak since they couldn't hear each other, but this language barrier was killing him. He couldn't create ice words as easily as she could create words in the water. If only this ice wall barrier wasn't between them, then they could speak and hear each other so much better... maybe he should try breaking the ice again, but this time actually give it a real try.

_'Move back a little, I'm going to try something.'_ Gray wrote.

Juvia raised an eyebrow curiously, but nodded and started swimming away. Once he spotted her a safe distance away Gray stood up and got into position, placing a closed fist on his open palm.

"Ice Make: Hammer!" He yelled forming a hammer and smashing it on the ice.

The wall vibrated underneath him; other than that nothing happened. Juvia understood what he was trying to do though and nodded to herself. Maybe if they broke the barrier they could meet person to person, she could talk to him, touch him, hear what his voice sounds like. She dreamed that it was a dark voice, like her father's or uncle's maybe. In order for her to help though, she needed more distance. Storing the green fragments of the once seashells inside her sash, she swam away from the barrier even more and started gather water into her hands. With a sudden burst, she shot the water with the force of a killer whale against the ice wall.

Nothing.

Gray felt the shaking and saw the water splashing. He walked back to the open spot and waved for her attention.

"On the count of three." He said holding up three fingers.

Juvia understood and started gathering more water again while Gray positioned himself once more.

"One." He said.

"Two." She whispered.

"THREE!"

"Ice Make: Hammer!"

"Water Nebula!"

Getting hit from both sides you would think would have done something, nothing happened though. Gray and Juvia both ran to see if there was the slightest crack or anything, the ice wall separating them didn't seem hurt in the least. Both Elements sighed and looked at each other sadly, they were wearing small smiles though.

_'I guess we're stuck talking like this.'_ She wrote in the water.

_'I guess.'_ Gray wrote her.

Juvia stared at Gray, biting her bottom lip as she did so. The disappointment was clear on his face and she started wondering if wanting to see and meet him... might not be what he wanted. To go through all of this just to talk to one Water Element... it seemed like a lot.

_'You don't have to do this you know. You don't have to stay here and talk to me.'_ She wrote, the words in the water drifting slightly as fear crept inside of her.

Gray was surprised and shook his head as he wrote in the snow,_ 'I don't mind talking like this at all! I really want to in fact!'_

She smiled and Gray suddenly felt embarrassed, messing up the snow that held his desperate words as he looked another way. Juvia giggled into her hand and reached out, tapping the ice wall to catch Gray's attention. He looked and she mouthed words to him, bubbles escaping her mouth.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Hey Lyon, ever wonder why we we're separated from the other Elements?"<p>

Lyon Vastia, a fellow Ice Element, was Gray's best friend, or the best he'd ever get, and childhood friend. They were also pupils from the same teacher growing up, the list went on and on about how these two knew each other. Although everyone here in the Ice Section lived under one roof, the Vastia's home was built right next to the Fullbuster's, them being connected to each other. It wasn't strange for them to just walk right in and make themselves at home, their families being such good friends after living near each other for so long, which is exactly what Lyon did when Gray got home. Maybe his busting in was actually a good thing this time. Lyon was just... he was someone Gray felt he was closest too... or well at least the only person he felt like he could talk about this.

"I don't know what you mean by that Gray." Lyon said bored.

"Remember back when we first had our tour of our Ice Kingdom? Mimori was explaining about the different Elements and how we were the only Element that lived under one roof." Gray tried to jog his memory.

"Ao Mimori? Oh yeah! You're talking about the other extinct Elements! Fire, Light, Earth, I think Sky was one, and our Ice and Water? Those Elements?

"You missed a few, but you get my point. Yeah, now have you ever wondered why we can't visit those Elements? How we've never seen them?"

"Bro, what are you talking about? I just told you Gray, their extinct Elements. Everyone knows that ice is the only Element alive and still kicking on this planet. We were the only survivors."

"Survivors? Survivors in what?"

"You got me, I'm just repeating what I heard from Mimori. It's pretty obvious though that none of them exist if we haven't seen any Element for so long."

"So you don't think our world is just... not connected with the others?"

Lyon gave Gray a blank stare and sighed out loudly. There was that look in his eyes that meant he wasn't going to drop the subject until he got some answers, any kind of answers to his questions. There wasn't a lot Lyon knew, he had something that might help his friend though and stood up from his comfortable spot on the icy couch to go retrieve it. Gray called out to him as he left and stared at the thick book he returned with a minute later. Lyon chucked the thing at Gray, who quickly caught it and prevented a black eye or injury from happening.

"Here, you need to reeducate yourself about our history because I don't feel like wasting my time being your teacher for an afternoon. If you don't feel like reading the thing though, you can always go visit Mimori and ask her personally or maybe even your Dad, he is our leader. While you do all of this though, I'm going to go visit Ul and create something. Come join us when you're over this obsession." Lyon said walking out of the room.

Gray sighed and looked at the old history book, remembering it from his childhood. Their savior was drawn on the cover, that being the only thing Gray really remembered from it. He cracked the book open and started scanning through it, trying to find the answers he sought. There was no beginning in the book, just history and past. It briefly explained about all Elements living together for a brief time before they disappeared, before all Elements disappeared except for Ice. Gray narrowed his eyes as he read the same passage over and over again.

Disappeared? How could that be right?

"How can you explain millions of Elements dying by just disappearing?" Gray asked himself turning the pages.

He read further into detail of his Element's history and mainly the ending, about Ice being the only survivors. There was nothing in the book though that said what they were the survivors of. This book was useless Gray came to the conclusion of as he closed it. He glanced at the spine of the book, trying to see if there was an author's name to know who wrote the piece of garbage, there was nothing there though. He reopened the book and looked at the first few pages, the initials G. and F. appeared on one page.

"Well that helps a lot." Gray mumbled closing the book again.

So apparently all anyone knew about their history was that their savior, the sacred Iceberg, created their home and their kind flocked to it, learning from the Iceberg how to control the ice we lived on. That was it. There was no knowledge of anything about the worlds being connected or how they ended up being closed off from each other. Not how everyone else just died except for their race, just them being the survivors.

"How come no one has questioned this before?"

Because no one had seen a Water Element so no one thought anything of it. Gray sighed as he pushed the book on the table, staring at it. He hadn't learned anything new from this book at all. He thought there must have been a war or something that killed everyone else and Ice just won.

"So Juvia, she must be the only survivor of her people." He mumbled to himself.

But she talked as if she wasn't, as if she had family and friends. She spoke happily and proudly of her Element, living Element. Gray stood up from his chair quickly and raced out of his home, passing his mother on the way as he planned on asking the oldest and wisest Ice of all. Many familiar faces said hello, Gray was on a mission though. He quickly ran through the elegant gates with shapes and symbols curving and beautiful stairs glistening a pearly dark blue under the sun, to the highest point of their Ice Castle. There, guarded by six guards, though Gray was sure that those guards weren't there just for the ice, was the great iceberg of their history standing tall and unmoving, the same way it look once his people first saw it, and his father right next to it.

"Dad?" Gray asked walking in.

The guards let him pass, seeing as how that was his son, and Gray Sr. stood up from his resting spot, smiling at his son. He was dressed in armor, as always, his cape fluttering viciously in the wind that seemed to pick up out of nowhere. The grin on his face stayed true whenever he saw his son and he welcomed him in with open arms, shielding his son from the cold world in his warm arms for a few short seconds.

"Gray, my son, how I've missed you."

"You just saw me last night Dad at dinner, and stop it. Your guards are looking." Gray mumbled, his face turning red.

Said guards started chuckling and turned their backs to their King and future heir, taking a few steps forward to give the two rulers their privacy. Gray Sr. just grinned down at his son and ruffled his hair.

"That may be true, but you've been out of sorts lately. I haven't been seeing you walking around our kingdom either, have you been training with Ul and Lyon outside the kingdom walls?"

"Something like that." Gray mumbled, not wanting to lie to his Dad, but not wanting to tell the truth either. Juvia... Juvia was his secret. His and well soon, their saviors.

"It's rare seeing you seek me out, unless your mother sent you for me?" His Dad asked, paling.

Gray chuckled, "no Dad. She didn't."

"Great, phew. I guess that leaves two other options, you have something to say to me or you have something to ask Icy."

"Does he ever answer?" Gray asked, walking around his father and towards the iceberg.

"Son, when you are King you will know the answer to that. If he does not answer though, you know you can always come to me."

"Yeah, thanks Dad."

Gray Sr. stared at his son who didn't even glance back as he placed his hand on the iceberg.

"Is there something on your mind son?"

Gray hummed lightly, "I'm just wondering about our history, there's not much in our books and I was hoping that our savior could fill in the blanks."

"My grandfather once told me that we were all once Water Elements."

Gray froze, his heart beating erratically in his chest.

"That one day, while swimming around-"

"Swimming?" Gray asked, turning to his Dad.

"Yes, it's how the Water Elements move in water. We simply walk my son, they swim though."

Gray nodded and, waiting for his father to continue, started thinking back to Juvia. She did walk different from himself, almost with grace like she was dancing. She wasn't dancing though, she was swimming. Gray Sr. nodded back to his son before continuing.

"One day, while swimming around they came across land. Our ice land to be precise. It was our great-great-great-great something grandfather, Gray Fullbuster, who took the first step and found our savior. He walked over to the iceberg and simply touched it." Gray Sr. said walking over, touching their savior as he explained it.

"Then instantly, he knew the iceberg was alive. That it was feeling everything he felt, knew everything he had been through, and understood that he was looking for something else other than what the Water Elements were giving him. He found it in the iceberg and the two of them made a pact. For giving us the power of ice, we were to create a kingdom in glory of the power he gave us and always love ice. Our great grandfather, let's just keep it short, returned back to the Water Section and started spreading the news fast, asking all who wanted to join him in a new place should come. He gathered nearly half of the Water Elements and they all lost their water ways, for ice. My grandfather told me that the ice called to his great grandfather, that while swimming around he heard him call so that's why we believe the ice is real. It saved us, gave us a better place and a more beautiful power to create something out of nothing." Gray Sr. said in amazement as he created an ice crystal in his hands.

"Our great grandfather was made King because the iceberg chose him, just as the iceberg chose his son, and his son, and his son, and my son. The day you were born your mother and I brought you here and laid your hand on our savior. It began to snow from the sky inside this room and we could hear music, softly in the winds while our savior glowed. We're not chosen to be kings because of our bloodlines, but because the iceberg knows who will bring great prosperity to its kingdom and people. It may not speak all, but it knows all that is well for its people and feels every single one of us connected to its kingdom."

Gray looked down at the iceberg, seeing its shards connected with the icy floors. The floors connected to the roofs and walls, all the way down to the stairs and lower levels of the castle and still even further down as people kept connecting and creating more and more things to their home.

"What did you come to ask him Dad?" Gray asked

"I came to give my thanks, as I do everyday for these blessed lives and keeping our Element save."

Gray nodded and turned back to the iceberg, sitting down just as he saw his father had when he walked in. Gray Sr. watched his son before turning around, dismissing his guards as he left the room. Gray waited until he heard them leave before he laid down on the floor, placing a hand on the ice.

"Hello?" He asked.

There was no response.

"If what my father said was true, then you know everything I know and feel. You know that I don't wish to be a Water, that I love my Element very much and feel lucky to be born as an Ice. I do wonder why we don't talk to the Water Elements anymore, why we're cut off from them. I met one and she... what happened? Why are we cut off from the Water Elements? Is anyone else out there, still alive? How did this happen?"

Gray could have been talking to a block of ice, but he knew he wasn't. He knew their savior Iceberg could hear him, that he just wasn't responding. Gray sighed and closed his eyes, scooting closer to the ice. He fell asleep right next to it, not waking up even when his father came to retrieve his unconscious body and bring him home.


	3. Just Knew

**BlackLynx17: Some of you were reviewing me that Gray's father, Silver, was named Silver. I am aware of the fact, I changed his name to Gray though because of a fact that I don't remember if I explained in the previous three chapters. I know it comes up in the future chapters, sorry if some of you think it's too many Gray's. If you asked Juvia she would say that it's not enough Gray's. I won't be changing it, Gray's Father is Gray Sr, short for Senior, while Gray is just Gray.**

**Thank you for your reviews, I hope you enjoy this rather short chapter. Next one be longer, while reading please tell me if you had a mello feeling throughout it all. Thanks. You are too kind.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elements <strong>**Of ****The ****Heart**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Just Knew

* * *

><p>Juvia Lockster swam in a circle, along with many others in the whirlpool. It was one of the great pleasures of living in the Water Section, the random whirlpools that would appear in their area. Her people would flock to it like schools of fish and enjoy the spinning ride of fun. She had been dragged here by her friends, though all she wanted to do was sit at home and think of Gray. Instead she had to think of Gray in front of everyone else as they were screaming and cheering.<p>

Finally having enough, Juvia began to swim away from her friends and back into the calm waters. She was alone on her swim home, floating aimlessly with the currents that drifted into their underwater haven. Juvia flipped around and started kicking her legs to where her home was, swimming through a window and landing inside her living room. She laid down on the floor and closed her eyes, enjoying the shivers that came across her skin when she made bare contact with the coral floor.

"Juvia, how many times must I tell you to lie down on the coach and not on the floor! Your father went through a lot of effort to make that couch for us!" Her mother called out when she swam in.

Juvia started floating upwards, "I don't know why he did since we can just float."

"That's not the point Juvia." Athena sighed, shaking her head softly.

Juvia opened her eyes and smiled kindly at her mother. Athena's stare was fierce, something Juvia's been told more than once that she's inherited from her mother. Her long darkish blue, as close as the color black Water Elements would get, hair floated above her freely, adding to her fierce look, her midnight blue eyes making her seem like she was a spawn of kraken as she glared down at her daughter.

Juvia shivered a little and floated over to the couch, landing softly on it. As soon her butt made contact, her mother's beauty came out and she smiled brilliantly, a trait Juvia not so luckily inherited. Athena spun around and planted her feet on the floor as she headed towards another room.

"Good girl, are you hungry dear? I was just about to make dinner for us when your father returns." She asked leaving the room.

"No I'm not, I'm sure to be later though." Juvia said lying down, lifting her legs up to completely lie on the couch.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, seeing Gray's face behind them. Her face flustered and her heart starting beating faster. She felt the water around her heat up and Juvia went to touch her cheeks, rubbing her hand over her forehead.

"Mom? How did you know you loved Dad?"

"Your Father? Um, I guess when I married him?"

"Mom!" Juvia yelled out because of the vague answer.

"What? It's true! Your Father was the one head over heels about me first, saying he'd die without me by my side. I didn't care about how handsome he was or how he was our next leader, things like those never mattered to me. When I finally decided to give him a chance, his constant pestering was driving me crazy, before I knew it we were getting married and I just knew that I loved him. You never truly know until the day where you'll be bound together forever."

"So you just knew." Juvia muttered to herself.

"What?!"

"Nothing Mom!" She called back.

Just knew. That's how Juvia would describe her love for Gray, she just knew she was in love with him. She just knew she loved him. Did Gray also know? Her heart raced just thinking about it, that chance that her love wasn't just one-sided. If he returned her feelings, if he loved her...

Juvia's eyes opened wide as she realized... nothing would happen. She was separated from Gray, a thick wall of ice between the two of them. He could never reach her just like she could never reach him. Even if he did return the feelings, they could never do anything about it...

There had to be a way though. Juvia bit her bottom lip as she stared off in the direction where Gray was. This wasn't impossible, they could meet. Once upon a time Water and Ice were connected, like all Elements out there. She didn't know the reason why they weren't connected now, but she was surely going to reconnect the two Sections. Nothing was going to keep her away from her true love.

Nothing.

* * *

><p><em>"Where... where am I?"<em>

_"Someplace you've been looking for."_

_"Looking for? How exactly do you know what I've been looking for?"_

_"Because you've been calling out to me. This is what you've been wanting, isn't it? A change?"_

_"I... I... what is this place?"_

_"Home if you so desire."_

_"Home?"_

* * *

><p>"So you aren't the only one?" Gray asked.<p>

Juvia shook her head as she wrote the words in the water, _"Nope. There are a lot of Water Elements at home, in the hundreds even. It's kind of crowded now that I think about it."_ She said tilting her head.

Gray chuckled again, knowing he was right. She wasn't the only one, there were hundreds of Water Elements alive. So did they win the war? Or did the Ice Elements? And what about what his Father had told him? About their great something grandfather coming from Water to Ice? There wasn't a war then... or at least not yet. Did it happen after? Were the Water Elements mad that some of them were becoming Ice Elements instead?

Juvia blinked as she stared at Gray's thinking face, wondering what was wrong with him. She wrote words in the water, waved her hands in front of his, and tried tapping on the ice. Finally when she started knocking on it he looked at her.

_"Sorry."_ He wrote.

Juvia shook her head and smiled brightly.

"Could I ask you something personal Juvia?"

Her heart started beating. Personal could mean anything about her life, but immediately she thought about her secret crush on him. She would tell him if he asked, though nothing could be done. They couldn't be together, they were separate and yet... would he care? Her face turned red, the water around her bubbled as she got embarrassed. Gray gathered a lot of snow in one place and started writing.

"Could you tell me about your history? The Water Elements? Anything that might explain why we're separate?"

Juvia blinked, surprised about the question. She started racking her brain, not really knowing a lot about her Element.

_"I'm sorry Gray, I don't know a lot about our history."_ Juvia wrote him.

Gray sighed and when Juvia saw his frown, she couldn't explain it. Something inside her brain surfaced a memory that was long forgotten, about a tale her mother once told her as a bedtime story. She tapped on the ice and started writing, explaining to him.

"We were all lost beings once, separated under the water. One day a whirlpool appeared though and swept all across the waters, collecting us all up. It gathered everyone in once place and we have been living there for over hundreds of years. Our savior, the largest whirlpool ever in our waters that stays in the heart of our Section, is still alive today calling out to our lost brothers and sisters, protecting us."

Gray's eyes widened. He didn't, it sounded so strange. What Juvia was describing, her savior was just like the Iceberg the Ice Elements worshiped. That... that couldn't have been a coincidence though, right?

"That's about all I know, I could ask my Father today though and return with more information tomorrow. He's the leader of our Element so he should know more information, or at least know where more information can be found. I'm sorry I wasn't much help."

"No, that's alright Juvia. You were very helpful, thank you."

Juvia smiled and floated over to the ice, placing her hands flat on it. She laid down against it, resting her head and closed her eyes. Gray only stared when he saw this, slowly without realizing it leaning down to move the snow away from her face. He laid down right above her and rested his head against the ice as well, wondering what it would feel like to touch water. She could touch his ice, there was no water wall between them though. Juvia opened her eyes and looked into his, smiling a small smile as bubbles flew out her lips. Gray smiled back and he didn't know how long the two of them laid there.

He was happy though, or at least, he didn't feel sad or strange or anything like that.


	4. No Answers

**BlackLynx17: I'm so happy everyone is liking this story! Thank you everyone for reviews, favorites, follows, the whole thing! This chapter is about average, the next chapter is going to be short though so I'll update it more quickly. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Also, did anyone see the new episode of Fairy Tail!? They have a new opening! I'm so happy, I love it! The last one was whatever, I approve of this one though.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elements <strong>**Of ****The ****Heart**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

No Answers

* * *

><p>"I don't know." Gray whispered to the Iceberg.<p>

He laid with his back against it, staring at the small ice crystals beautifully above them. They inspired him to add more beauty to the room, making small ice sculptures of his own and attaching them to the ceiling. Most of them resembled the waves of water he's seen Juvia swim in, curvy and smooth with slight ruff edges.

"I don't think I'm asking for a lot, I just want answers." He mumbled adding another ice wave to the wall.

It was like he was having a conversation with himself, imagining what the other person would be saying if he could talk. His father told him that the Iceberg was alive, and Gray truly believed that, he must have been the silent type though since all Gray could hear was his own voice and thoughts.

"Because... I know I never truly wondered before I met her, but now that I know her... I want to know her. I want to talk to her, hear her voice, feel her skin, feel what water feels like, how her hair would feel like... how she would feel like. Is that too much? Am I the only one who's ever wondered about this?"

Gray sighed, having enough. Slowly he stood up and dusted his pants off, clapping his hands together. He felt the ice particles form in his hands and when he lifted them up, it revealed a small icicle version of Juvia.

"This is what she looks like... I don't even know her last name." Gray whispered.

He leaned up and made small ice steps, hiding his sculpture in one of the cracks in the Iceberg just in case his Father or someone else came up here and found it. Stepping back down, he got rid of his steps and started walking outside of the room. The doors closed and he started skating down the steps, running into his teacher.

"Gray, I was just looking for you." Ul said with a small smirk.

It's been a while since he's last saw her, a week before he first found Juvia making it nearly a month. She had been his constant excuse though whenever his father asked what Gray had been doing though so maybe it wasn't a good idea not to see her if he's been saying he's been seeing her. At least whenever his father asked how she's been, Gray had been correct when he answered good. Ul always looked good, never aging the slightest as the years packed up. One would hardly believe she was a mother; Gray barely believed it himself until he finally met her.

"Well you found me." Gray responded

Ul frowned and leaned into his face, getting a real good look at him. "I didn't believe your father, but now I do. What's been happening with you Gray? I've never seen you so... heartbroken. What? You fall in love with a girl and get dumped?"

Gray's eyes immediately widened and he just simply stared at her, "wha-wha-wha-?! I look HEARTBROKEN!?" He asked.

That was impossible though. He had to give his heart away first for it to get broken and he didn't give it away, who could he have given it to? None of the females in their Element had caught his interests yet and the only woman he's been talking to was Juvia. Juvia was... Juvia though. A... friend, he guessed. There was nothing more to that, nothing else.

"Come on, you need some inspiration. Let's go create something, there was an snowstorm on the left side of our home and it all got destroyed. Let's hurry before they finish rebuilding it." Ul said grabbing his hand and tugging him forward.

"Heartbroken?" He repeated, his eyebrows scrunching together.

Impossible... really? Maybe he could ask the Iceberg that next time... no! Impossible! Gray kept shaking his head as Ul dragged him down the steps, through the caves and halls of icicle wonders to the southern side of their home. There was a group of Ice Elements already there, about ten or eleven, and they all seemed to be creating sculptures from people to snowflakes, shapes and wonders.

Ul smirked and cracked her knuckled, slamming a fist over her hand as she started creating. Ice started breaking through the floors, growing bigger and taller.

"Like? It's a statue of the Iceberg." Ul smiled showing a beautiful icicle statue of their savior.

Gray nodded and walked over to somewhere else, where people haven't created yet. He stopped at an empty space, chunks of ice and snow everywhere, and placed his fist over his hand.

"Ice Make." He whispered.

All eyes turned towards their future leader, the snow gathering around him as he seemed to turn a light blue. Ice shaped where he wanted them too, creating curves and waves, little snowflakes trapped in the curves as they turned from smaller to bigger, raising above them into hallways, a ice chandelier hanging where each ending curve met. The Ice Elements had never seen curves like this, never seen shapes of art this beautiful.

Ul walked over slowly, her eyes glued to the sculptures.

"Where'd you get the inspiration to make these?" She asked.

Gray shrugged, dropping his hands. "It just came to me."

"I've never seen anything like this before." Ul said touching it, as if it wasn't real.

Gray shrugged and put his hands in his pockets, turning away. He created, it didn't take the thoughts from his head though and didn't provide as a good enough distraction. It only made things worse as he noticed that what had he created looked like waves in water. He missed Juvia.

"I'm heading home, thanks Ul." He said walking off.

The Ice Elements walked over and touched the ice just like Ul, trying themselves to create such waves with no such luck. The shape, the texture, the energy of their creations just didn't look like Gray's.

"Gray! Wait!" Ul said catching up to him.

She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, "what's eating you bub? You haven't talked to your friends in weeks and you're always disappearing for long periods of time."

Gray shrugged, "nothing."

"Don't you dare say that. I know you've been lying to your father, telling him you're training with me when you're off going Iceberg knows where."

"I'm sorry Ul, it's none of your business though. I'm fine, I'm safe, I'm not putting anyone of us in... danger," He paused saying that last part, "so there's no need to worry."

Ul's eyes furrowed though as she did nothing but worry, "why would you say put us in danger? Who would harm us? We are at peace in this section."

Gray realized his slip up and bit his bottom lip. She was right, no one was in danger. There hasn't been a war in years, against the Water Element everyone thought was extinct... Gray realized something else though. What if... what if Juvia was playing him? What if... she was trying to gain information to fight against his people? No, not likely. She wasn't asking anything of him, Gray was mostly the one asking the questions. He was just being paranoid, he was becoming paranoid with so many questions running in his head with no answers.

"I'm sorry Ul, I need to go." Gray all but said running off.

"GRAY!" Ul yelled after, he disappeared into the distance though.

Ul huffed and sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Just what am I going to do about him?"

* * *

><p>"Daddy, may I have a word?" Juvia asked floating in.<p>

"Of course, anything for you Juvia." Her Father smiled greatly.

"I just had a few question about our history if you don't mind." Juvia said taking a seat on his desk.

Ryujin's eyes widened as he stared at her. Never before had she asked him any question like this before, never even showing the slightest interest in anything water except for swimming. Kids weren't into history or the past, but all about what was 'hip' and 'cool'.

"Re-re-really?" He asked.

Juvia hummed and nodded, "yeah. All you know if you don't mind, all the way from the beginning."

"I don't, but are you sure? You've never asked me anything like this before."

"Well I was never interested before, until now."

"What changed?"

Juvia thought of Gray and shrugged, "I don't know."

Ryujin nodded, "I can tell you all I know Juvia, but for the things I do not it might be best to visit our savior."

"Savior? Really?"

"He has been here since the beginning of our people, he knows all though he doesn't say anything. Instead he comes to people in dreams, visions and shows people their answers to their questions. Whatever I cannot answer, ask our savior and he shall surely answer you. Be warned though, his answers are a bit of a...puzzle."

Juvia nodded, "yes Daddy. Shall we start in the beginning?"

"The beginning. Our kind was once separate, scattered all across the waters of our section."

"Then the whirlpool came and brought us all together, I know that much. What about after? Were we always at peace? Or was their a war? What do we have to do with the Ice Elements?"

"The Ice Elements? Juvia, what are you asking?"

Juvia bit her lips, "I'm simply curious Daddy."

"How do you know about the Ice Elements though? They've been long since extinct, no one knows of them anymore."

"I read it in a book." Juvia lied.

"What book?"

"One in your library of course."

"And since when have you been reading books in my library?"

"Is there a problem Dad?" Juvia asked, getting irritated so she dropped the cute 'Daddy's girl' act.

"No, this is all just very strange though Juvia."

Juvia looked away from her father and started floating away, she turned her back to him and hugged herself.

"I'm just wondering Dad. All I ever see is water this, water that. I'd like to see something... different for a change."

"Ice no longer exist in this world, you'll never see anything different in our section."

"Then am I at least not allowed to dream!?" She screamed at him.

Ryujin stared at her, she stared right back and nearly cried. He made the motion to move over to her, Juvia shook her head and swam away though.

"You're heartless Dad!" She cried out.

When Athena would come home she'd noticed that the water in their home was extremely colder than outside and would find her husband cuddled up in a corner, crying gallons of water as he mumbled their daughter's name over and over again.

Juvia swam through her tears, towards the forbidden dangerous waters of their section. Though their savior would never bring harm, the way over there was dangerous. Rapids were at every twist and turn, not the fun ones either. Juvia was a master at the art of swimming though and easily evaded them all. Her father just didn't understand how important this was to her, to him. If knowing this history could help Gray separate the wall between them, then she wanted to help.

Juvia swam under her lungs started burning, finally arriving at her destination. The great Whirlpool was strange and particular. Tt wasn't fast, but had a slow pace was it span clockwise then counterclockwise. When entering you would be pulled all the way to the top before pulled back in, swimming all the way to the bottom and on and on. Juvia slowly floated in, closing her eyes as she let the current take her.

"Whirlpool, I'm in love with an Ice Element. I love him with my whole heart and I want to be with him, why are we apart though? My father knew nothing of a war, of the Elements still existing. I don't know if I should keep it a secret from him or not, I need to know. How can I meet him? How can I touch my Gray?" She cried tears of jewels.

She didn't get an answer, not that she was expecting one. She was expecting a dream or vision that night as she swam home late, collapsing onto her bed and immediately falling asleep.


	5. Wanting You

**BlackLynx17: I promised a fast update and here it is! I love this story guys and I know you will to once you get to the part where I am on. I had a little problem with this chapter and the next, but I decided that I'm going to do it. What you may be wondering? You're going to have to wait until next chapter to find out! Seriously though, quick update but the chapter is super short. Sorry about that.**

**Thanks for your reviews and I just want to give everyone an update that the new season of Kuroko no Basuke and Durarara x2 (I think it's called) is out right now so go on and watch it! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elements <strong>**Of ****The ****Heart**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Wanting You

* * *

><p><em>"Is this all there is to the world?"<em>

_"Of course not, our life is only a small section of the other lands out there. Why would you ever want to leave this sanctuary though?"_

_"I don't know, I just feel... I feel like I could be doing something else, something greater."_

_"Tell me, what is greater than living here, working by my side to protect our people?"_

_"I don't know and that's the problem. Not knowing."_

_"..."_

* * *

><p>"He knew nothing Gray, not anything I haven't told you from before. I'm so sorry." Juvia frowned, finding it hard to stare into his eyes.<p>

So she stared at his lips instead, his smooth looking lips with a hint of icicles on his bottom lip. She saw it turn into a smile and mouth words to her. The both of them had gotten better at reading lips, barely needing the snow and water anymore. They weren't masters yet though so they still had to speak slowly and carefully to each other or else too many words would get them lost.

"It's alright Juvia, I'm having just as much trouble as you." Gray told her.

So they both turned up with dead ends. It seemed like there wasn't any history of other Elements at all in both sections, and though neither of them would give up, if you looked at it from a different perspective it all seemed like a lost cause. Juvia's face lowered as she looked Gray in the eyes, defeat swimming around her. She had to ask him, she wanted to know, had to know.

"What now Gray?"

Gray blinked, his eyebrows furrowing. "What do you mean?"

"What's going to happen now? We can't, we're separate." She said touching the ice. "I won't stop trying to find a way as long as you won't, but what will happen after that? How long will we stay friends? What if one day you don't show, or I don't? How long will you visit me for? Before you become leader? Before you find a wife? Before you have kids? What if all that happens, will you still visit? You're the heir to your Element, are you not? Soon you'll have responsibilities being the only heir, soon I will too. How will we find the time to meet? I'm scared Gray."

It was hard to tell when she was crying sometimes underwater, these tears seemed to glow like small crystals though. Gray watched her as she rambled on, shocked by her sudden words, everything he's been pushing to the back of his mind suddenly sinking in as she voiced them all.

"I don't want us to part. I want to see you every day, every moment of my life. I don't want you to stop, I don't want you to leave. I want to hear you, touch you, know why you love ice so much, feel what ice and snow is. I want to see your home and meet your parents, I want to be closer to you Gray."

It wasn't a love confession, it was as close as what she was going to say to it though. She didn't, she didn't want to confess her true feelings like this, behind a wall. She wanted him to hear her words, feel her as she confessed her long withdrawn feelings. Gray's heart started pounding and beating, hurting inside of his chest. He didn't want to see her cry, couldn't bare to see her like this. What could he do though? What, what? Gray placed his hand over the ice and started pounding on it, hard, trying to break it. Juvia stared at him and read his lips with every pound.

"I want to see you too." He grunted, smashing against the ice harder.

"I want to see your home too, feel the water, know what swimming is, and try to learn to swim myself." He grunted.

"Gray!" Juvia screamed seeing the ice turn red with his blood.

She shook her head at him, yelling at him to stop. Gray couldn't hear and refused to read her lips though, trying to break the ice even more now. Trying to get to her. He didn't care that his fists started bleeding, he didn't care when he couldn't feel them anymore either. Juvia started banging on the wall too, trying to call his attention.

"I want you too." Gray said, finally meeting her eyes.

"Gray." Juvia cried.

She rested her forehead on the ice, closing her eyes as she cried. Gray caught his breath before lying down beside her, staring at her until he spotted her tears before staring up at the snow. It was so peaceful right now, so quiet in the deserted area they were in; Gray's never noticed before.

"I'll start trying harder." Juvia whispered.

"Harder and harder and harder."

Gray turned his head at the harder part and stared. Juvia really was something he's never seen before. She hasn't changed much since he first saw her, her hair still in curls, her eyes still a warm dark blue color. When had he gotten used to seeing her? When had the fascination and awe of seeing a different Element disappear? When did he start thinking that she was just like him, not an Element, but just a person?

"So don't give up, and neither will I."

Gray simply nodded and finally she stopped her tears. It wasn't any confession or promise to be together, it was pretty close though. She would wait, so would he. Neither of them would stop coming to see one another.

How long was that really going to last though?


	6. Sky Priestess & The Demon King

**BlackLynx17: *SPOILERS* *READ AFTER THIS CHAPTER* So a lot of you have been asking questions about everyone else, so here you are! This is what I was wondering about the previous chapter about how to bring in the other people. I always planned on switching P.O.V.'s every chapter, but decided into to get one problem in at a time. At least now you know that the stories are going to go in turns from each section and each element.**

**Thanks for your reviews everyone, please remember to leave me your reviews again. I really appreciate your advice and thoughts about my stories. Thank you, thank you. If any of you have a better summary, please review or message it to me. I still hate my current one and can't think of anything else. I hate how we judge a fanfiction on the summaries because my fanfictions are good, my summaries suck though. Hahaha.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elements <strong>**Of ****The ****Heart**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Sky Priestess & The Demon King

* * *

><p>Water and Ice Elements were the first to start the end of their world, the two Elements alone weren't enough to pull something like that off though. They were the first to try and change their sections, not the only. It was a chain reaction; once Water and Ice made the first discovery the other Elements fell right behind. Though other Elements started finding each other out around the same time after Water and Ice, we are going to focus on the next section and go in order from there before coming back to our original two Elements. Section 2, Lightning and Sky.<p>

A young, petite Sky Element with fair skin, barely the age to gain her wings but with her being an early bloomer, flew around her kingdom at a frightening pace. Her long, dark blue hair flew wildly behind her like a hurricane as she zoomed through the sky, the wings on her ankles and wrists keeping her airborne. The smile on her face could match a rainbow's happiness, her eyes closed shut as she enjoyed the cool breeze of the winds against every part of her skin. For a second she stopped moving, free falling from the sky. Her eyelids lifted, revealing a pair of dark brown eyes as she watched the clouds pass her by, reaching out to touch the softness. Using her wings again, she flipped around and dove down, rising up through the clouds while spinning. Finally giving herself a pause, the Sky Element hovered in the sky with a grand smile on her face as she stared at the clouds around her.

"What have I told you about pushing your wings Wendy?"

She looked behind her and saw her best friend in the whole world flying towards her with their other best two friends. Not exactly Elements, but Exceeds were what they were called. Three of them with a wide range of fur color from blue to white to brown. Wendy giggled as she flew over to her best friend Charlie, flying around her slowly.

"I wasn't pushing myself, I still feel like I can fly for hours." Wendy breathed out breathlessly.

"That's how it always starts, remember what happened when Happy first gained his wings though?" Pantherlily asked her flying over.

Wendy pouted, thinking back on the day, knowing he made a good point.

"Hey! We promised not to talk about that day ever again!" Happy paled, flapping his wing furiously.

Charlie snorted thinking back and soon Pantherlily started to as well. Wendy joined in their laughter and soon the Sky Element and two Exceeds were laughing it out. Happy blushed in embarrassment, not finding the story funny in the slightest, and covered his face as her flew off in shame.

"You guys are mean!"

"No! Happy! Wait!" Wendy called reaching out for him.

He already shot in the distance though, way too far for her to simply stretch out her arm and reach him. It was dangerous to enter the outside skies of the kingdom alone, the demons might come and attack him! Wendy started panicking, never meaning to hurt Happy that much, and flew right after him.

"Wait Wendy, he'll find his way back to us sooner or later. Let's go home." Charlie said.

"We don't abandon our friends Charlie, especially when the Demon King is about to come! We have to find him!" Wendy said flying off.

"She's right, knowing Happy he'll probably get lost." Pantherlily said flying right behind her.

"Whatever." Charlie sighed following after him.

The three of them started flying through the sky, looking for a speck of blue in the pinkish white clouds that surrounded them everywhere. As the day grew longer, Wendy started to get more and more worried. She started looking more frantically, flying even faster, pushing herself more as she tried to find him.

"Where could he be?!"

"Probably lost." Charlie snorted.

"It's getting late, the others will start looking for us soon if we don't make it home for curfew. We should split up and regroup at home in half an hour. It's the wisest thing to do." Pantherlily stated.

"But what if we don't find him?" Wendy asked.

"Then we head home, gather others to start helping us. We're wasting time now though, I'll continue flying straight. Charlie you got left and Wendy, try up. If you fly high enough maybe you can spot him through the clouds."

"Right," Wendy nodded, "half an hour. Good luck you two!" She started flying up, up, up, disappearing into the clouds.

"What were you thinking Pantherlily?! She just got her wings, she can't fly long distances!" Charlie yelled.

"She isn't just going to return home either! Thirty minutes, she should be able to fly for that long. Flying straight up is the easiest as well, she'll be fine. If you're that worried though let's hurry up and find Happy." He argued with her.

Charlie glared and pouted, swishing her tail around as she flew away, making sure her tail smacked him against the face. Pantherlily simply rolled his eyes as he flew off as well. Wendy was alone, searching for Happy. The higher she flew, the more worried she got. Their kingdom was endless, the sky the limit, and Wendy was just one Sky Element; barely an adult.

"HAPPY!" She yelled out.

The wind was her answer, breezing past her. How long had it been since they all split up? It felt like a while, maybe 15 or 20 minutes? She was supposed to meet back with them soon... Wendy turned around and started flying back home despite her longing to find Happy. She wasn't giving up, but leaving for help.

That's when something strange happened. Her wings, they started fading. Wendy's eyes widened as she tried grasping on them, calling back her energy. Her pinkish white feathers attached to her wrists vanished, as well as the ones on her ankles. She was hovering for a good three seconds before she started falling.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her voice cracked as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

It wasn't fun, it wasn't free. She was falling, falling fast, falling forever. The sky was endless, no one had found the bottom to it, although no one had tried to; they've been warned not to venture too far away from home. She should have listened, listened to Charlie, known that she couldn't have flew far because she was new at this. Too little, too late. She was going to fall to her death now, she was going to die.

"Good bye Mom." Wendy said closing her eyes.

She fell for an endless amount of time, though in reality it was probably ten minutes or so. She relaxed her body and let herself fall, gaining a small amount of hope. She was resting, she could feel herself regaining her strength slowly. If she fell long enough, she could recover and start flying again. That wouldn't happen though seeing as she found the bottom of her world. With a great thump, she landed on something invisible to her. Her head started ringing and her eyesight turned hazy as they started spinning. She passed out after that.

She woke up later to laughter, the sky a bluish white color mixing in with the pinkish clouds. Wendy hated the night, hated the stories behind it. How a demon used to rule over their kingdom, but her ancestors banished them outside of their skies. Though he wasn't able to enter again, he still cursed their Element by bringing them darkness and night. His powers were weak though so the night only lasted for so long, it always came back once he regained his strength.

This was not the time to be remembering about the past, she was dead. Or at least, she thought she was until she heard laughter again. Slowly she blinked and leaned up, clutching her head.

"You alright little one?"

There was no one around her, someone was clearly talking to her though. The darkness was not her ally as it hid everything. The voice, the male voice, could have been hiding behind the clouds, the darkness, anywhere. With shaking legs she stood to her feet and started looking around for help. She heard a long whistle.

"What a sight, at least let me take you on a date first."

Wendy blinked, slowly looking down. Underneath her she saw a man, dressed in rags and leather of all black and blue, with bright green eyes shining in the night that reminded her of Exceed's eyes. His hair style was different from their own, he was nearly bald with a gruesome scar on the side of his head. Sky Elements were masters of healing, so it was weird seeing a scar on the fellow Sky Element. He was staring back up at her, his face a light shade of red as he tried averting his eyes. Wendy looked down at herself and noticed that she was wearing a dress.

...

...

"AHHHH! PERVERT!" She screamed, falling back down and covering herself.

"You were the one who flashed me." He grinned at her.

Wendy blushed a bright red and glared, baring her fangs. "Who are you?! I demand to know now!"

"Demand? Didn't your mother teach you any manners? That's not how you ask for someone's name."

He... he didn't look like a Sky Element. Wendy sensed no essence of the sky on him, no wings or feathers, no bright clothing with fluff, and those eyes...they weren't common in her kingdom. His skin color was a little darker, tanner, but there was a gentleness around him that was similar to a Sky Elements. Wendy leaned down above the man and tried to reach out for his face, not being able to touch it. Doranbolt stared back at Wendy just as confused, trying to figure out what she was. He'd never seen a girl like her and was sure as hell he would have remembered if he did.

"What are you?" She asked, pressing her hand against nothing.

She was floating in the middle of the air right now; her magic wasn't on though. The strange Sky Element seemed to be floating in the midair also... wait a second, he was sitting down on something dark, something black and fluffy like a- like a cloud. He was sitting on a black cloud... clouds were black? Wendy just kept getting more and more confused.

"I think the question here little one is who are you? I'm racing around near here and all of a sudden I see a blur of blue, so I go explore it. I'm expecting something like another Element playing a prank or over using his energy, but what I find is you, sleeping somehow in midair drooling and snoring above me. Thank Thunder Cloud for the barrier between us or else I would have be slobbered on."

Wendy blushed a bright red and glared, "you're not very nice are you?"

"It's called teasing little one-"

"And stop calling me that! I'm not little, I already grew out my wings. I'm consider a young lady from where I'm from."

"Well excuse me then," Doranbolt exaggerated as he bowed down a little, "young lady."

"The name's Wendy Marvell, call me Wendy or Wens."

Doranbolt hummed, thinking about it, "young lady, Wens, Wendy... sorry kid, little one fits better."

Wendy huffed and looked around. If it was dark now then that must have meant she rested for a very long time. She could feel her energy back, flowing through each and every muscle and though it wasn't all the way there, it should be enough to fly back home. Or at least, she hoped.

"Well then good-bye stranger, it was horrible talking to you." Wendy said sticking out her tongue.

Her wings appeared on her wrists and ankles and she bent her knees to start flying upwards; words stopped her though and made her hesitate.

"You're a Sky Element?!"

There was general sound of surprise and shock in his voice and when Wendy looked down, she saw his facial expressions had matched his voice perfectly. She didn't get it.

"Yeah..." She said slowly, narrowing her eyes.

"You're, you're, you're supposed to be extinct!"

Wendy let her wings fade as she bent down on her knees, "no we aren't. There is a whole kingdom of us up in the clouds."

"Us?" Doranbolt repeated.

"Yeah, us. Aren't you one too? What, did you think you were the only one?"

Doranbolt lifted up his hand and snapped his fingers, a second later electricity appeared at the tips of his fingers and started surging.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

A Lightning Element! Wendy's eyes widened and she started running, so scared she couldn't think about flying off. So she ran, paralyzed in shock.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Doranbolt yelled zapping underneath her.

"STAY AWAY!" She shrieked, running left.

The demon that had tormented her people for countless of years, his disciple was right underneath her. If he caught her, he would kidnap her and drag her to the dark underworlds. Wendy couldn't let that happen, she didn't want to be tortured by demons. She's never felt lightning before, but she's heard it hurts!

"WENDY!"

Wendy tripped at the sound of her name being called and saw Doranbolt before she fell. He held his arms out to catch her, but she fell down against the barrier and Doranbolt felt like an idiot. Why would... why would he try to catch her though? Wasn't he evil? Catching people as they fell was a nice thing to do.

"Why'd you run?" Doranbolt asked, confused.

"Because you're a Lightening Element!" She spat out, "the evilest Element in the world! It's your fault my kingdom has to suffer night every day! Because your Demon King punishes us for kicking him out!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, evilest? Night? Demon King? I think somebody has been lying to you or something little one. Our king isn't a demon, sure at times he acts like one, but Laxus is no demon. And this darkness you are seeing right now, it's not our doing, but the moon."

Wendy shouldn't be listening to his words of lies... she didn't know any better though.

"Moon?" She asked.

"Yeah, the moon is night and the sun is day. Our world spins you know, so for half a day we get the sun, which makes it light, while the other half of the world gets the moon, which is what we're experiencing right now, but it doesn't stay that way. My Element has nothing to do with it turning dark, the worse we can do is make thunderstorms."

"Thunderstorms?" Wendy asked again.

"Has your Element taught you anything of the other Elements out there?" Doranbolt asked.

"Well, have you been taught about my Element?" Wendy countered.

"Little things, like the wings and flying and eating air and stuff like that. We were taught that you all were extinct though, that a great beast kidnapped a handful of your kind and ate you; that's why we shouldn't venture far from home. I knew all that was a bunch of lies though and here you are to prove my point."

Wendy blinked slowly, "all I've been told is that the Lightning Elements didn't want to live in peace with the Sky Elements, so they ventured away from home and became demons."

"Looks like we've both been lied to then, huh?"

Wendy calmed down and stared at Doranbolt, blinking lightly. "So you aren't going to kidnap and torture me?"

"No Wendy, do I look like the type who does that?"

With the clothes he was wearing, the smirk on his face, and the way he could control electricity at the tips of his fingers... a little. His eyes are what changed her mind though, so kind and bright.

"I... guess not. I still don't know who you are though."

"Doranbolt Gryder." Doranbolt introduced holding his hand out.

Wendy tried to touch it, the barrier stood in her way though.

"I keep forgetting about this." She said.

"It is a little strange, at least we can see and hear each other though." Doranbolt said.

Wendy nodded and for a while, the two of them stared at each other. In her Element, people didn't have such dark hair. The darkest was Wendy's shade, her midnight blue, while the rest were whites, bright pinks, and purples. For Doranbolt it wasn't exactly the same, most people had his shade of black, blondes, and a few brown heads here or there. Their eyes were different as well; though everyone in the Lightning Element had bright eyes, red, blues, yellows, greens, like Doranbolt's, the brightest in Wendy's home was red, a soft red though. The rest were brown and black, a purple here or there if you're lucky.

"We look so different." She finally spoke.

"Not really, see? We both have two hands." Doranbolt said lifting his up.

Wendy giggled.

"Two feet, two eyes, two ears, a nose. A beautiful smile."

Wendy started laughing more and blushed, rolling her eyes.

"So you can be kind." She said.

Doranbolt chuckled as well before his face turned serious.

"So tell me little one, why were you passed out over here?"

"I was searching for a friend and-" friend... Happy! What time was it? Where was he? Had the others found him? Wendy had forgotten all about her other friends and immediately stood up. She had to fly to them, what was she still doing here?

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." She yelled at him.

"Wait a second, Wendy!" Doranbolt called out.

She bit her bottom lip as she stared down at him. She wanted to meet him again, talk to him a little bit more, learn more about him. No one has seen a Lightning Element in a thousand years... an opportunity like this wasn't going to happen again.

"Tomorrow, when the Demon Kin-... the - sun, almost spins around completely." She told him.

Doranbolt nodded and Wendy took off into the sky. He stayed there floating for a minute before blushing, looking away. That was the third time she's flashed him now. Hopefully she would be smart enough to wear shorts or pants tomorrow, Doranbolt thought as he surged off.


	7. Dreyar & Gryder

**BlackLynx17: I am unsatisfied with the latest update of Fairy Tail. I want my year later already. Those who read the Gildarts one, the chapter was talking about how it has been two years since Gildarts seen Natsu. I did not understand that logic, so it's been two years since they've all returned from the island? Can anyone give me some insight about that? Thank you!**

**Thanks for the reviews, please continue to pile them on me please. It doesn't take long, just tell me that you love me with a wink. Lol, really thank you everybody. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elements <strong>**Of ****The ****Heart**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

Dreyar & Gryder

* * *

><p>"So I met a Sky Element today Laxus and it was the strangest thing."<p>

Laxus Dreyar, King of the Lightning Elements, slowly put down the book he was reading and stared at his closest friend and relative. They've known each other since childhood, grown up in the same household, and Laxus knew he was a prankster and joker, so he blinked before brushing the sentence off.

"Good one." He said flipping the page.

"I'm serious! I was racing around the clouds, practicing my skills, and then I saw her! She had wings Lax, all right here and here!" Doranbolt exclaimed touching his wrists then hopping on one foot as he grabbed his ankle, "and this extremely dark blue hair! She wasn't a Lightning Element at all, or if she was then a one of a kind one! I've never seen her around our lightning clouds at all though."

"Where is she then?" Laxus asked playing along as he half listened, half continued to read his book.

"That's the thing, she's sort of beside us or well above us, all depends on where we float. I mean, there's like this barrier Lax and I can see her and she can see me and we can hear each other just fine, but we can't touch."

"Touching Doranbolt? On the first meeting?"

Doranbolt rolled his eyes and snorted, "I'm being serious."

"Alright, then show me. Tomorrow."

Doranbolt wiggled his nose in a funny way, "I don't think that's a bright idea."

"Knew you were lying."

"Laxus! I'm serious! She thought I was this demon when I showed up! Apparently it's our fault it gets dark and the Demon King and all this other nonsense. In shorter words, she's scared of our kind so I don't want to scare her off. When was the last time anyone heard of a Sky Element?"

"They're dead."

"Well she isn't, and there might be more of her. I don't know why there's a barrier between us, but I want to learn more about the Sky Elements. When she's ready I'll slip your name in and see if she wants to meet you, who knows. She might actually bring more Sky Elements and we could-"

"Could what? Reunite our Elements? Do you realize how crazy that sounds? We've had no contact, no word whatsoever from them for several generations! They could be the actually demons, tricking you genius."

"Wendy wouldn't do that." Doranbolt argued.

"Wendy, so she has a name."

Doranbolt rolled his eyes and turned away, "go screw yourself Laxus. Sorry for informing you about something happening in your kingdom, but whatever."

"Doranbolt!" He called after but Doranbolt just ignored him.

He went to his room and laid down on his cloud bed, staring up at the ceiling. He wanted to see her, to talk to her more. He wanted to ask her countless of questions, explain countless of answers she had... he wanted to know what made the Sky Elements tick. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity and she had agreed to see him again. Doranbolt wasn't about to let this chance slip from his fingers.

* * *

><p>Wendy flew up in the air, for what felt like hours. It was the dead of night, clouds surrounding every part of her. She could hear in the distance though her cloudom, her home. She could hear the flapping of wings above her and started pushing herself a little bit harder. Through the final clutter of clouds, she saw it. Their Utopia, her home. An island floating in the clouds, Sky Island. That wasn't all she saw though, dozens of Sky Elements were flying around frantically around her home<p>

"I SEE HER!"

Suddenly, they were all coming towards her to her rescue. Wendy was carried, pet, hugged, checked, lectured, frowned upon, cried about, and loved for the next three hours. Apparently Charlie had been able to find Happy and locate Pantherlily; none of them were able to find her though. They had returned to the island for help and everyone's been searching for her for hours. Wendy finally returned home, completely tired after getting check on, but wasn't finished yet.

"You worried everybody." Her mother said when she walked in their home.

"I'm sorry Mother."

"Just because you've gained your wings doesn't mean you can push your limits. You should know better Wendy."

"I'm sorry Mother." Wendy whispered.

Porlyusica sighed, "go to bed. I'll talk to your tomorrow."

"Yes Mother... can I ask you something though?"

"What is it Wendy?" Porly asked.

"What do you know... about Lightning Elements?"

Porlyusica's eyes widened in the slightest, "that is... a conversation for another time Wendy. Maybe when you're older, I'm tired now though so please go to sleep."

Wendy sighed and yawned, walking over to her room. Charlie was already in there, curled up in a small ball on her pillow. Wendy quickly changed her outfit into pajamas and crawled into bed, lying right next to her.

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

"I was flying, but my magic failed and I started falling."

Charlie's eyes opened wide as she stared at Wendy, "then how- shouldn't you be dead?"

Wendy giggled and rolled around, "it's a long story."

"I'm all ears for you Wendy."

Wendy giggled and stared to explain the long tale of Doranbolt Gryder and the Lightning Elements.

* * *

><p>"You're not allowed to fly for more than thirty minutes a day Wendy, and when you do you require supervision. That is your punishment." She was lectured.<p>

"Yes Mother." Wendy sighed.

Her mother exhaled though her nose and leaned on the table, placing a hand against her cheek as she watched her daughter eat breakfast.

"So, are you going to tell me about the sudden interest in the Lightning Elements yesterday?"

Wendy gulped heavily, not thinking it was the brightest idea to tell her mother about Doranbolt since she was the leader of their Element. What if her mother banished her from visiting him? Wendy didn't want that, she wanted to see Doranbolt again.

"While I was flying in the dark I just started wondering about the Lightning Elements and why they make the world dark."

"You already know the history though dear." Porlyusica said.

"I know, I was just wondering if there was something I didn't know."

Porlyusica stared at her and Wendy shook her head, "it's alright. It doesn't matter anymore. I'm going to visit some friends of mine, alright Mother?"

"Be back an hour before curfew."

She paused momentarily as she got out of her seat. An hour before curfew was sunset, the time Wendy was meeting Doranbolt. She wasn't going to be able to keep that promise; she'll just have to tell him to start meeting up earlier next time.

"Yes Mother!"

She ran outside of the house, Charlie flying after her. Wendy hopped down the fluffy steps and started making her way into town, Charlie right on her tail. Sky Island was a utopia made completely from the clouds in the sky and home to the Sky Elements and their neighbors the Exceeds. Floating in the sky with a rainbow always shining above them during the day, Wendy ran down the soft pinkish white clouds in shape of stairs, passing by friends and neighbors. Even though she lived here, Wendy was still amazed on the beauty of her home; little cloud houses, cloud shaped flowers, cloud parks where she'd play at with the other kids, but the most impressive was the free clouds just floating in the wind. Wendy felt just like them yesterday, floating in the wind with her wings.

"I don't want you visiting the Lightning Element." Charlie meowed when the coast was clear.

"I want to see him though." Wendy responded back.

"Why can't you just like a Sky Element boy? Or no boys! I prefer that!" She meowed.

Wendy blushed bright pink, "I don't like Doranbolt!"

Several heads turned at her outburst; Wendy blushed brighter and started flying now down the steps to get away.

"Why else are you meeting him?"

"Because I'm curious, everything we've been taught is a lie Charlie. The Lightning Elements aren't actually demons! They don't have a demon king, they don't capture Sky Elements and eat them up, they don't even make the sky dark and night! It's actually the world we are living on, spinning around and around."

Wendy tried to explain this to her in a way she would understand, all Charlie heard was foolishness though.

"He's filling your head with lies Wendy, can't you see that?"

"He's not lying."

"And how would you know that?"

"Call it feeling, I know he isn't though."

Charlie glared hard, "fine then! I'm going with you today!"

"No!" Wendy shouted.

She simply stared at her and the young princess gulped, "at least... not today Charlie. Tomorrow for sure."

"You're going to meet him again after today?"

"I'm going to meet with him as many times as I can to learn things! So yes, tomorrow as well unless he does something mean today. Then I'll never see him again."

Charlie flew to her level, "I just don't want anything to happen to you Wendy."

"And nothing will, trust me. There's a barrier around us, he couldn't touch me even if he tried."

"Has he tried?"

Wendy giggled, thinking back. "I think we both did."

"Wendy, I am forbidding you-"

"Please Charlie? Please?" Wendy asked, putting on her best kitty cat look.

Charlie flinched and leaned back.

"Please? This is a once in a life time opportunity, please just cover for me?" She said, on the verge of tears.

Charlie's heart started racing and she looked the other way, her will quickly falling. With one last look at Wendy, she was a goner.

* * *

><p>Wendy slowly glided down, getting more and more scared the farther she fell. She didn't fall this far down below last time, did she? This was taking forever! Wendy gulped before vanishing her wings, dropping like a stone. She screamed on they way down, flipping around before she stared straight down. If she wasn't careful she'd end up smashing against the barrier again and that would hurt. It was a much faster ride down, and when she saw Doranbolt's image she quickly started flying again and landed on top of him with grace.<p>

"Hi Doranbolt." She said kneeling down to him.

"Pants today? I was hoping for a little peek." He flirted.

Wendy blushed and looked away, "I can leave if you want."

"Now why would I want that?" He asked.

Wendy was speechless and Doranbolt gave her a cute, flirtatious smile. He sat down on a little black rain cloud and crossed his legs, lying back as he looked at her.

"So Wendy, how was your day?" He asked.

"Other than telling my best friend about you and getting punished by my mom, alright."

"Tell me the truth, were you thinking about me the whole day?" He flashed a grin.

Wendy blushed and screamed out, "NO!"

"Aw, I'm hurt. I know I was."

She slowly looked back at him and saw... he was telling the truth. The blush calmed down a bit and she stared back at him, turning her head as she examined him more closely. If there was anything that scared her about him it was his eyes. The eyes were the scariest, seeming like they could see right into her.

"So punished by mother huh? I knew you were young, but not that young." Doranbolt told her.

Wendy pouted, "I'm not that young. Soon I'll have my coronation and start training to be Queen one day."

Doranbolt's eyes raised in the slightest, "Queen? You're a princess?"

Wendy smirked, finally having one up on him.

"Yup, my Mom's the ruler of the Sky Elements and as her only daughter I'm next for her throne."

"Well excuse me then, your majesty." Doranbolt teased.

Wendy glared while he started playing with electricity in his hands.

"Wow though, so you choose rulers by blood? The Lightnings pick by the fastest. Each year we have a race and whoever wins is our ruler for the year." Doranbolt explained.

Wendy found this fascinating and leaned closer to him, "really? A race?"

"Yeah, brains and brawns don't matter to Lightning Elements. We're all about speed and being free, you know? I'm sure you know about the free part with your wings and all."

Wendy smiled, "yeah. I know exactly what you're talking about."

"So Wendy, tell me about the skies you live in." Doranbolt said getting comfortable.

Wendy opened her mouth, before stopping and pouting; Doranbolt raised an eyebrow at her.

"Charlie said you were using me, that you didn't really want to become my friend." She said.

"Well Charlie sounds like she doesn't know me because I am your friend." He told her.

Wendy blinked at him, "then you tell all your secrets first."

Doranbolt grinned brightly, "gladly. I was born in the middle of a thunderstorm, no hold on, let's go even further than back. My great, great, great grandfather was born in the middle of a thunderstorm."

His great, great, great grandfather was born in the middle of a thunderstorm, which wasn't uncommon in the Lightning Kingdom. It was considered holy, days that thunderstorms happened, and being born on that day brought you great luck. His kids and his kid's kids were all born in thunderstorms, that's not important now though. He was one of the founders to the Lightning Elements, his sister the great Mavis Vermillion being the Queen. She always loved venturing out into storms, seeing how fast she could push herself. She was the one who decided after gathering everyone up that the fastest Lightning Element should be the leader. She gave every an equal chance, but this was all a trick because her brother knew that no one could beat her. So she was the leader until the day she died, still being the fastest Lightning Element as a grandma.

With her as the leader there wasn't really any complaints and soon she married a man, Yury Dreyar. They had twelve sons and four girls while Doranbolt's grandfather and Mavis's elder brother, Ryuji Gryder, had only half a dozen or so. Doranbolt would often trail off, Wendy didn't mind though as she listened to everything with interest. He skipped a few generations until up to recently, talking about Markarov Dreyar, his great uncle, who became the 9th King of the Lightning Elements. He only had one son, who wasn't cut out to be the Lightning Element's King, so for the first time a Gryder became King of their Elements, Doranbolt's grandfather. Once Laxus was born though the Dreyar family retook their crown and has been leading ever since.

"So wait a second, you're talking like all this happened a few days ago but it's been a thousand years since Lightning and Sky Elements have met. What was your history about the other Elements?" Wendy asked.

"It was 400 years ago when Mavis was leader, she wasn't around the Sky Elements time. In all honestly, no one really knows about the history about the Lightning Elements before Mavis. There must have been a kingdom before or something, someone who was here before Mavis. Our history states she made the home we know today though, created everything with the help of our savior, which is actually just a thunder cloud, but apparently it's THE Thunder Cloud."

They had a savior also?

"Strange, we also have a savior. Ours is referred to as the Sky Cloud though."

Doranbolt started laughing, "seriously? So both our Elements worship something so simply as a cloud?"

"Stop laughing at my savior!" Wendy yelled.

Doranbolt closed his mouth shut and cleared his throat, "excuse me. I forget some people don't have my same sense of humor."

Wendy quickly forgave him and continued to ask questions, "so 600 years of history, just lost?"

"Yeah, as well as the Elements history. No one else knows about Elements except Laxus, he was the one who told me about Sky, Earth, Shadow, Light, Fire, Water, and Ice. I believe when you're king you get certain access to history books or something, I could ask him next time I see him. Any more questions?"

Wendy had dozens as she started asking about what his home was like, his family, his king, his people, how they lived, slept, eat, flew. Doranbolt was getting overloaded and started shaking his head.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, I meant history. Before we get into lifestyle I want to know about yours as well. It's only fair."

Wendy nodded and bit her lip, it was fair.

"Okay. In the beginning of time, we were all fated to die." She started.

Doranbolt blinked, "die?"

"Yup! We lived on land, in a horrible area that wasn't livable. We don't know why, but there was no food, little water, beasts that would pick us off one by one. It was a horrible place to live in, one day angels came flying from the sky though. These angels were different from us, small creatures with fur all over their body instead of skin and with tails and pointy ears, but they had beautiful wings."

Wings that were able to fly off into the clouds, into the sky and feel the breeze running through their fur. They descended upon the lowly creatures and taught them the ability to fly, to spread their wings and escape their hellish home. Once they were in the sky, the beasts couldn't fly so they couldn't eat them anymore. The Sky Elements got hungry though, how would they eat without land? The Exceeds taught them how to eat the air next and the clouds, how to drink the waters from the pouring rainclouds. Once they were full the Elements started getting tired and weak, how would they sleep in the sky? That's when a giant cloud island flew over towards them, a rainbow glowing above as it welcomed the Sky Elements in.

"Later when everyone had settled in their new home and embraced their new Element, we asked the Exceeds why they saved us. They didn't, they told my people. They didn't even know we existed until the great Sky Cloud told them. She was always watching over us, in the sky above, weeping when we died, shining bright when we needed her sun rays, always wishing she could help us. She found the Exceeds in her sky one day and begged them to save us, so they did and now we all live in harmony. Our Queen was an Exceed, always continued to be an Exceed for hundreds of years since they saved us, one day it became a Sky Element though and has continued until me." Wendy explained.

"So you were all once just normal beings? On land?" Doranbolt asked.

"Yup. We never know why the Sky Cloud took an interest in us, we are grateful every single day though."

"And these Exceeds, they taught you to fly?"

"Yup, they shared whatever power they had and bless us with wings." Wendy said showing him hers.

Doranbolt examined them closely, seeing the bright pink feathers turning into a clear white. Their stories had taken hours all together, night coming upon them. Neither of them left though as their as they let the tales sink into their minds.

"Wait a minute though, what does the Demon King have anything to do with the history then? If you lived on the Earthland, didn't you experience night and day?"

Wendy blinked, thinking it over.

"The beasts, I believe. The beasts were demons and would only come after us at... night. That must have been it, that's why Lightning Elements are demons. It's written that the beasts learned to fly themselves and turned into demons to do it. Our kingdom was endless sunshine, our island must have been moving though. It must have moved with the sun, Sky Cloud must have been moving our island so we'd never have to experience the night again. Something happened though, we've been experiencing night for 1000 years now so something must have happened that made our Sky Cloud unable to move. The demons don't live with us though, they're unable to find us. It's written that they started their own kingdom, the Lightning Elements, and that the Demon King caught up and made it night. Something's missing though, you told me yourself you aren't demons and you don't control the night. It makes sense that we're getting night because we're not following the sun anymore, but can't our island move anymore?"

She was able to figure out so much about her history, see the holes and lies in it. Doranbolt started thinking as well, wishing he could fill in the blanks with his history knowledge. She was talking about well over a thousand years though and his knowledge only went back 400 years.

"Well I must be off Doranbolt, it was nice talking to you again." Wendy said finally noticing the lack of light.

"Wait." Doranbolt said reaching out.

Wendy giggled as his hand slammed against the glass, "we'll meet again tomorrow. It has to be sooner though, I have a curfew now before sunset. Come here earlier than that and I'll do the same, until then though."

She sprouted her wings and started flying off into the dark clouds. Doranbolt blinked as he watched her fly off, staring for a few minutes before going back home. He met Laxus in the throne room, him looking bored as usual as he thought to himself.

"Doranbolt, how was the Sky Element today?" Laxus asked.

Doranbolt stared at him, "Laxus? Do you know anything about the history of the Lightning Elements before Mavis?"

Laxus stared right back, "yeah. There's a whole room filled a bunch of junk books about it, not that any of it matters. The only interesting thing that happens is with Grandma Mavis which is why that's all they teach people."

"Really? Where's this room?"

"No can do Doranbolt, king's only allowed."

Doranbolt strolled up to him and leaned against his throne, examining his nails.

"Like, really?" He asked.

"Yeah, like seriously. I don't care either way, but there's a rule about it and I don't want to deal with the consequences."

"Well then can you tell me-"

"My hands are tied Doranbolt."

Doranbolt took a breath and sighed out, teleporting out of the room and coming back with a chair in hand. He set it next to Laxus's and kicked his feet up, placing it on the throne as he relaxed.

"Well let me tell you what I learned today about the Sky Elements."

Laxus smirked lightly and leaned his head back, "tell away."


	8. Sky Queen Wendy

**BlackLynx17: So everyone I put a bit of a timeskip in this chapter by a few months. I could have drag it all out, I don't think it would have done this story any justice though since I explained the main parts of everything. You didn't miss anything, trust me, just Wendy and Doranbolt flirting around for a while.**

**Thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elements <strong>**Of ****The ****Heart**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

Sky Queen Wendy

* * *

><p>"I thought we had an agreement Wendy." Porlyusica lectured.<p>

"We do, I took a catnap with Charlie in the clouds though and lost track of time I'm sorry Mother." Wendy said, staring at the floor.

Porlyusica sighed and shook her head, "how many times must I tell you not to sleep in the clouds Wendy? They could drift off away from the island and you could be lost forever."

"It's not like our island moves though, I could just fly back the other way."

A glass jar broke and Wendy flinched, looking back at her mother. Porlyusica ignored the spill and spun towards her daughter, her eyes wide with distressed.

"Have you been sneaking into my books again?" She asked.

Wendy gulped, having a feeling that something like that was supposed to be a secret so she just nodded her head. Better than saying no and trying to explain how she knew of such a thing.

"I understand your curiosity Wendy, you need to understand those are books you'll be learning after you take the crown. Your sixteen birthday is almost upon us, in a few more months you'll learn all of our history of our people and secrets. Until then though, I'm going to need you to start obeying our rules."

"Yes Mother."

"Good, now try and go to bed now."

"Good night!" Wendy called before leaving the room.

She walked into her room and opened up the window, letting Charlie fly in. This time she didn't feel like talking about Doranbolt, no matter how much she pestered her. Wendy just stared out of the window, watching the night clouds fly by as she thought about him.

* * *

><p>Wendy stared at herself in the reflection of her mirror, seeing someone she didn't know. She saw a beautiful, bea-ti-ful Sky Dragon dressed from head to toe in the finest silks and materials that Sky Island had to over. Jewels surrounded her neck, gold and silver bracelets on her arms and wrists, while huge jewel rings were on each of her fingers. She looked like a true princess, the only thing missing was her crown. She wasn't going to get that until later today though when she was crowned in front of all her people. Though all these items she wore were beautiful and ancient, passed down from generation to generation, the one thing that held the most value was the Sky Crown, forged from bits and pieces of clouds from their savior.<p>

Wendy was silent and kept her eyes closed as her Elements fixed up her hair in the ceremonial way and placed on her makeup. Suddenly they all left her she was left alone in the room, looking at herself in the mirror. Her gown was a pure white one, layers upon layers of pink fabric over it with glitter that made it sparkly. Her hair was tied up into two high ponytails, wrapping around in braids with sky flowers falling down to her back. Her makeup looked like the sky itself, a mixture of pink and white around her eyes, her cheeks more red, her lips a soft pink. She looked older, much more respectible and reliable. This was all a disguise though, Wendy hasn't changed at all. She still looked the same underneath all of this, still acted the same, though her knowledge had improved greatly, she still ignored the rules and went to visit her little lightning secret.

Wendy turned her head away, having enough of herself, and stood up from her chair. She walked over to the window in her room and looked out at the sky. The first thing she wanted to do was show Doranbolt how she looked, pout as she teased him though he would only be kidding. She couldn't meet Doranbolt though, there was no way she could sneak out without being seen and besides everyone was waiting, their whole Element, just for her. Maybe after the ceremony though, if the party was big enough.

It's been four months since she's meant him. Every day they would meet and talk about everything, their families, their elements, their likes, dislikes, and cultures, everything a girl and a boy could talk about. One thing they never talked about was their relationship.

They were friends, though neither of them said it out loud. They had to have been though or else why would they meet every day? Right? Wendy suddenly pouted and closed the window. Doranbolt better consider her a friend or else she was going to hurt him the day they finally could touch.

"Wendy? It's almost time, your mother sent me to get you. Are you- oh Wendy, you look so beauitful." Charlie said softly, her breath hitching up.

Wendy looked up and over, smiling at her best friend, "thank you Charlie."

"Don't forget about the little people alright when you're Queen." She sniffed, wiping some tears away.

"Charlie I could never forget about you, we live together remember?"

The two Sky Elements started giggling and went over to each other, sharing hugs and small kisses.

"Are you ready?"

Wendy pulled away and gulped, nodding her head. She wasn't really nervous to begin with, she knew her people. She met each and every one of them, humans and Exceeds, and loved each and every one of them. It was a holiday on the island as Wendy Marvell took the throne, every citizen being there to witness. A joyous occasion, one that wouldn't be forgotten throughout all of history. Their new queen was crowned.

"I'd like to take this time and thank everyone who is here right now and hope you all know I love you. Our Element has lived in peace for the last thousand years and I will make sure we'll continue to have peace for as long as I'm your Queen. Long live Sky Elements!"

The crowds erupted all around her and all Wendy could think about was where the sun was in the sky. Her crown felt heavy on her head though made of clouds, her ceremonial robe that was placed on her as well an even greater burden. Her mother started addressing their Elements and Wendy waited until the appropriate moment befoe she exited the stage. She stayed in the sidelines, waiting more her mother to finish up her speech and meet her over.

"If you don't mind Mother, I'd like to visit the great Sky Cloud before we celebrate and give my thanks." Wendy told her, bowing her head lightly.

"You are queen now Wendy, you no longer need to bow to your Mother. Of course you may, don't take too long though. A lot of people are waiting to meet you."

Wendy nodded at her mother and hugged her tight before running off. She made her way over to the Sky Cloud, she wouldn't be going there though. Jumping into one cloud's soft spot, she started falling through and had to hold onto her crown so it wouldn't fall off. She giggled and laughed as she finally fell through her island, making her wings appear before flying down towards the barrier as fast as she could.

Wendy made out his figure, lying down on one of his thunderclouds lazily playing with a lightning bolt. He looked up suddenly and spotted something flying towards him fast. His heart skipped a beat when she landed, in all her queen outfit glory. She looked, she looked... breathtaking. It took a few seconds for Doranbolt to absorb everything in, blinking when he remembered himself. She looked completely different than how she used to, but his Wendy was still there underneath it all with that cute smirk.

"Your majesty." He bowed as low as he could.

Wendy giggled and took off her crown and coat, "shut it Doranbolt, I just came from my coronation like five minutes ago."

"And then you rushed over to see me? How sweet. Am I the first one to congratulate the new Sky Queen Wendy?" He asked.

"If you don't count the screaming Sky Elements in the audience, then yes."

"Congratulations then Wendy."

Wendy squealed and started clapping her hands, "this is so exciting! I mean, it'll suck because I won't be able to see you as often, but now I'll get to learn more history about our Elements! I might even learn why we have this barrier between us and learn how to break it! Can you believe it Doranbolt?! One day we might actually get to touch!" She cheered.

Doranbolt blinked again, raising an eyebrow. "A little eager, aren't you?"

Wendy opened her mouth, but quickly closed it and blushed. She looked away, her eyes slightly lowering.

"Well, haven't you want to touch me as well?" She pouted.

It was Doranbolt's turn to open his mouth, before closing it all the same. His heart started racing, it wasn't because of her though. It was because he saw something else behind Wendy, falling down fast. He wanted to run or teleport away, hide even since she was the only one who was supposed to know. Something made him stay though, and soon he was face to face with the previous Queen of the Sky Elements, Porlyusica Marvell.

Wendy felt the presence, smelt the scent, and saw the shadow. She didn't want to believe it, but as she turned around she saw her mother glaring down at her in disappointment. She went from her, to Doranbolt, then back to her. Wendy slowly moved over to be sitting in front of Doranbolt, trying to shield him from her.

"Mother I can explain."

"You have betrayed your Element."

That seemed to do it for Wendy as she flinched and stared down, gulping heavily.

"She hasn't betrayed your Element at all!" Doranbolt said moving out of the way.

"Was I talking to you Lightning Element?" She glared fiercely at him.

Doranbolt floated back a little. Porlyusica knew something was up with her daughter for a while now, ever since she first mentioned the other elements. She had a feeling it was going to be something like this, she knew it inside of her, yet she didn't do anything though because she believed in her daughter. She let it happened because she believed her daughter would realize the mistake she was making. The previous queen, for the first time since her own crowning, was played as a fool.

"How could you do this Wendy?" She asked coldly.

Wendy clenched her fists around her dress, wrinkling it up as she tried to explain.

"It was on acci-acci-accident." She stuttered.

"Accident?!"

"I didn't mean to-"

"Mean to?!"

"Nothing happened!"

"What does nothing happened even mean?!"

"Enough Grandma! It was all my fault! I tempted her!" Doranbolt yelled having enough.

She was bullying her own daughter, making her cry and regret every decision she's ever made about him. She was making Wendy hate herself and him, and that wasn't fair at all! Wendy's eyes widened as she turned around and stared at Doranbolt, Porlyusica doing the same.

"Excuse me?"

"I used my demonic powers to hypnotize her into telling me all her secrets because I am the great Demon King!" Doranbolt said, summoning and crackling lightning around him so he could look more threatening.

"Do you take me for an idiot boy? There are no such things as demons."

Doranbolt's mouth dropped wide open, same as Wendy. What the-? Isn't that what the Sky Elements were taught? To stay close to home or else demons will come and get you? Doranbolt was so confused, what was happening right now?

"Why are you trying protecting my daughter though idiot? Speak."

"Daughter?" Doranbolt questioned. So yeah, Wendy was calling her mother, but she looked so, and no offense to her, old though.

"IT WAS ON ACCIDENT!" Wendy screamed standing up.

"MONTHS AGO I LOST ALL MY MAGIC AND FELL TO MY DEATH, ONLY I DIDN'T FALL TO MY DEATH BUT LAND HERE! I MET DORANBOLT AND HE WAS THE FIRST LIGHTNING ELEMENT A SKY ELEMENT HAS MADE CONTACT IN 1000 YEARS SO OF COURSE I'D WANT TO TALK TO HIM! WE'VE BEEN MEETING FOR THE PAST FOUR MONTHS AND I TOLD HIM ALL OF MY SECRETS AND HE'S TOLD ME ALL OF HIS! HE'S MY, MY, MY BEST FRIEND!"

Porlyusica blinked, Doranbolt tried to hide his chuckling, and Wendy started breathing erratically.

"I didn't betray our Element Mother, the Lightning Elements are nice people. Doranbolt is nice, I like him Mother. He would never do anything to hurt me." Wendy explained.

Porlyusica's eyes softened just a little.

"Boy, how do you feel about my daughter?"

Doranbolt straightened up, meeting the previous queen and mother of Wendy. Since he's secretly been meeting her daughter he should introduce himself right? Prove to her that he wasn't a demon, but actually an Element with manners.

"The name's Doranbolt Gryder, nice to meet you, and I like her as well. She's become a close friend to me as well and I'd... I'd never cause any harm to her." Doranbolt confessed.

Porlyusica sighed and nodded her head, "Fine. You both are forgiven." She said.

Wendy's eyes started sparkling while Doranbolt smiled lightly.

"Really Mother? Does that mean I'm not banned from seeing Doranbolt?"

"No what it means is that you two are going to be married."

Wendy froze, Doranbolt blinked. The two of the were frozen for a second or two, replaying the words until it clicked in their minds.

"Huh?!"

"You both just confessed your feelings and since you both learned all about each others secrets, the only way to avoid war is to unite our Elements and I can't see a better way to do that other than marriage. Wendy is queen now, she's of marriageable age, and looking at you I assume you have already been crowned?"

"Ah." Doranbolt said.

"Mom! It's not like that! I don't, we don't! There's a barrier separating us!" She yelled, and if to make her point, started stomping on it.

"This stupid thing? I'll conjure up a spell to rid of it, though it'll take a while to do so, which is perfect since you still need your training to becoming a perfect queen and now wife. I'm sure, what was your name again son?"

"Doranbolt Gryder." Doranbolt managed to choke out.

"King Gryder has preparations to make as well, informing his kingdom of our existence, our alliance, things like that. Come along Wendy, we have a party to get back to. I wish it was a pleasure to meet you King Gryder, but it wasn't. I hope you'll be able to redeem yourself the next time we meet."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Doranbolt yelled out.

"I can't marry your daughter!"

Porlyusica blinked and looked down, "excuse me? After leading her on for so long, you are denying her marriage? Is that how your previous father raised you as King?"

"And enough with the king! I'm not a king! I'm a relative of the king!"

"Yeah! That's right, Doranbolt's just a friend!" Wendy said.

"Just a friend? Relative? Then who is your king boy?"

Doranbolt's eyebrow twitched, back to boy huh? "Laxus Dreyar, he's been king since his late grandfather died twelve years ago."

"Twelve huh? Then Wendy shall be betrothed to him instead of you."

...

...

"WHAT?!" The two Elements screamed.

"There's no doubt in my mind that you have been relying the information about our Elements to your king and relative, this is the only way to ensure our safety Wendy. Doranbolt Gryder, as previous queen of the Sky Elements I order you to relay this information to your king at once and bring him back tomorrow to meet his future bride."

Wendy stared at Doranbolt and Doranbolt stared right back, the both of them not knowing what was happening. Wendy knew what was right for her people and after promising them peace, she knew what she was going to have to do. Though Doranbolt didn't know the background of things, he knew Wendy would listen to her mother. The two felt something, but didn't speak it as the wind continued to blow on.


	9. Lightning King Doranbolt

**BlackLynx17: So everyone I put a bit of a timeskip in this chapter by a few months. I could have drag it all out, I don't think it would have done this story any justice though since I explained the main parts of everything. You didn't miss anything, trust me, just Wendy and Doranbolt flirting around for a while.**

**Thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elements <strong>**Of ****The ****Heart**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

Lightning King Doranbolt

* * *

><p>"Are you being serious?" Laxus asked.<p>

"Yes. These were Queen Porlyusica's demands, straight from her mouth." Doranbolt told him.

He wouldn't accept it though, right? Of course not, this was Laxus. He wasn't interested in women yet, he wouldn't have been interested in a child like Wendy either! There was no way he was going to let this happen. Most likely he'll laugh it off and tell him, good joke.

"Alright. I'll tell this to the elders and get things arranged." Laxus said.

"WHAT?!" Doranbolt yelled, his voice echoing through the room.

Laxus looked lazily at him, "well what did you expect Doranbolt? Because of you they know all about us, and what's worse they know how to break whatever barrier it is keeping us apart. If we don't agree on their terms they could wage war on us and have the complete upper hand."

"But! But! She's Wendy! She just turned queen, 16 year old girl as flat as a board with a hell of an attitude, nothing near like a queen, and it's, it's, I can't believe you're agreeing to this! Can't you just settle on something? A document? Peace? Leaving the barrier as it is?"

"I can't do that Doranbolt because we know nothing about the barrier! Even if we do have peace now, they can interrupt it whenever they want and we'll be powerless to defend ourselves! I'm thinking of my people right now, and thanks to you for finding the stupid Sky Element in the first place, that's uniting our Elements as one. At least then we'll be able to live in harmony together."

"You can't marry her!"

"Well why can't I?!"

"Because you don't love her!"

"And you do?!"

Doranbolt froze. Laxus took a deep breath and sighed out through his nose, running his hands through his hair as he leaned back in his throne.

"End of discussion Doranbolt. Tomorrow you shall lead me to the barrier where I'll meet my future bride and then it'll be off with you."

He didn't love her, he couldn't have loved her. She was just a child, a crybaby, so rude and immature. The memories of her appeared in his mind though, her voice, her smile, her laughter, her hair, her eyes, the eyes that would stare with such fascination and awe. That wouldn't be his anymore though, she wouldn't be visiting him anymore, but Laxus instead. Laxus was going to take his spot, take his memories, and take his...

"I, Doranbolt Gryder, son to Madison and Lewis Gryder, descendant of Raikon Dreyar, brother to Mavis Dreyar, hereby challenge Laxus Dryer, son to Ivan and Sara Dreyar, descendant of Mavis Dreyar, for the throne." Doranbolt told him without really thinking.

Laxus's eyes widened lightly, "do you realize what you're saying?"

"I do, and I don't want to Laxus. I can't let you have her though."

"You didn't answer if you loved her or not."

"Regardless of the answer, I cannot let you have her."

"The competition isn't for another two months Doranbolt-"

"It is written though that children of royal blood can challenge for the throne if they deem the current king or queen unfit. I deem you unfit to marry Wendy Marvell. Laxus, I'm sorry I have to do this. I never wanted it to come to this, but, but... I know I'll regret it if I don't try and stop you."

Laxus stood up from his throne and passed Doranbolt, without so much as a sideways glance. He stopped at the door though and exhaled through his nose.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Laxus."

"I'm going to talk to the elders about this, know if your statement is proven wrong I'll have to sentence you to death. I'll ask you one more time, is she worth dying for?"

_"I don't how to explain it Doranbolt, I just feel so at ease with you."_

_He chuckled at her, "I'm glad, though I remember when we first met you thought I was a demon. Thankfully you still don't feel that way."_

_She laughed as well, "I'm being serious, it's weird. Even though I'm a princess... I'm actually really shy around people. Not really shy, but just... awkward. With you though, I don't feel so awkward. I feel like I'm talking to Charlie or my mom."_

_He whistled long and loud, "I feel bad for the man who tries to win your heart Wendy. Some words of advice, don't yell demon at him. Boys don't like that."_

_She blushed so bright, it amused him. "SHUT UP DORANBOLT!"_

That was probably the first time he really thought she was cute and meant it, didn't try to deny the fact that he thought of her that way. If Laxus was king, he was going to marry her, meet Wendy, see her, befriend her, and that was something Doranbolt wanted to keep to himself.

"My decision is final, King Dreyar."

Doranbolt heard the door slam and groaned loudly to himself. There was no way he was in love with the girl, no way was he going to marry her. Once he became king though, he could negotiate keeping the barrier up. It wouldn't matter if they couldn't touch each other, it wouldn't matter if they could barely visit each other because of their duties or not at all, as long as she wouldn't belong to Laxus.

...

If their kingdoms continued to be apart though, she'd find another. She was queen and queen's needed to have heirs meaning she'd marry someone else, a man that was a Sky Element most likely...

Doranbolt didn't think about that. Instead, he focused on how he was going to beat the fastest Lightning Element in their kingdom.

His answer, with ease.

* * *

><p>"Mother?"<p>

"Come in Wendy."

Wendy gulped as she walked into the room, spotting her mother sitting behind her desk. She looked up from her paperwork, taking off her glasses as she stared at her only daughter. It's been a long day and any negative feelings she felt towards her daughter was gone by now. She motioned for Wendy to sit down and that is what she did, staring at her hands.

"You understanding what is happening, don't you?"

"Because I found the Lightning Element and revealed our secrets now our Element is in danger. In order to prevent any wars from happening I must marry the king of the Lightning Elements and unite our kingdoms. Though we don't know if the Lightning Elements can even break the barrier, you don't want to risk our people's lives and neither do I. I understand my duty as queen now and am grateful that I have already helped my kingdom immensely." Wendy said, already having a long day to think things through.

"Now you're acting like a queen, as a daughter though Wendy... I'm sorry. I know you were fond of the other one."

Wendy blushed and shook her head, "no, no, no! We weren't in love or anything like that! I didn't love him or anything, we were just really close friends! I mean, he was my best friend like Charlie and! And!" She started stuttering.

"If he really loves and cares for you Wendy, you'll see. He'll become king for you to be together, he wouldn't let anything keep you apart."

"WE'RE NOT IN LOVE!"

"Yes daughter, yes, yes. Are you nervous about meeting King Dreyar tomorrow?"

"Not really, though Doranbolt described him as a demon I think he was just kidding."

"I wish the best for you and him, listen though. When I first met your father, I wasn't in love with him."

Wendy blinked as she looked up, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Love didn't come for a long time dear, actually... it never did come. Yes I loved him, I wasn't in love with him though. My father had wanted us together, said he would be a good husband and father and that he was. Your father was a wonderful man, Sky Cloud rest his soul, and loved us both Wendy. We were the best of friends, as lovers though... you can love someone Wendy without loving them. I hope this can put your mind as ease, though I hope he's a man who treats you right. If he isn't, don't worry. I have ways to make death look like an accident." Porlyusica grinned.

Wendy giggled, looking at her Mother.

"Go to bed now dear, we have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes mother, night."

Wendy walked into her room, lying right next to Charlie.

"Do I even want to know?"

"I'm engaged."

"..."

"..."

Charlie sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it isn't your fault. It's my own for not listening... can we talk about this tomorrow please?"

"Of course Wendy, of course."

* * *

><p>Wendy stood next to her mother, her knees shaking together. She tried to look strong, proud, and elegant, queen like as she wore her crown tall; it was hard to do so though meeting her future husband. Her gulp felt like swallowing clouds, getting stuck in her throat for a little bit. Her mother was sitting, rather than standing, resting her old legs.<p>

"He's late."

That was a first.

"He'll be here soon, in fact I think I see him right now." Wendy said narrowing her eyes.

She didn't have to because Doranbolt appeared in a flash, standing under the two of them. Wendy's eyes widened, she smiled brightly though and waved while Porlyusica frowned.

"I don't see your king boy."

"That's because you are looking at him."

Wendy gasped, realizing the crown on his head. She didn't see the look her mother gave her of 'I told you so', but completely focused on him.

"Very well then, since you two are already antiquated I guess there's no need for this meeting. I'll be off then to prepare for the wedding. I haven't found the spell yet to break this barrier, I image it'll take around two or three months though. Make sure to ha-"

"With all due respect Queen Marvell, I need to ask Queen Wendy something." Doranbolt said staring at her.

Wendy gulped and blinked, nodding her head.

"Do you even want to marry me Wendy?"

She gulped and blinked again, not knowing the answer in her heart. This was Doranbolt, Doranbolt, but this was also Doranbolt...

"I suggest we change negotiations, keep the barrier in place and forget we ever existed." Doranbolt said.

"But Doranbolt-" Wendy was interrupted.

"You cannot guarantee that war will not happen, that you will not invade our kingdom."

"We Lightning Elements have no idea how to break this barrier, we didn't even know this barrier existed until I found it. You have nothing to fear."

"You could be lying."

"I'm not though, on my honor of my new crown."

"You stupid, little boy-"

"Doranbolt... do you wish to marry me?" Wendy whispered.

He was silent, just like she was.

"We accept your conditions then." Wendy said coldly.

"Wendy-"

"I'm queen Mother and I can decide things on my own now. We'll respect your wishes, I guess this is goodbye then." Wendy said.

Wendy flew off towards the sky and Porlyusica sighed while Doranbolt looked away.

"You are truly an idiot king. What was the point of gaining the throne if you weren't going to marry my daughter?" Porlyusica asked.

"So no one else would."

"She's still going to get married to another, now a Sky Element. You just delayed the inevitable, only now you can't prevent it again."

Porlyusica flew off after her daughter, leaving Doranbolt alone to his thoughts. He knew this was the truth, knew being king and betraying his cousin shouldn't have meant as much as protecting Wendy, he knew... but he didn't understand the purpose of it all anymore. Only this, that he was a king in a kingdom that adored his cousin and that he had just lost his best friend.

* * *

><p>Doranbolt didn't understand how Laxus could sit in this chair all day. It was cold, uncomfortable, pretty sure it wasn't made of clouds because of how sturdy it was, and overall just a pain to get relaxed in. He didn't understand why he sat in this chair every day, alone in the darkness, instead of going out and exploring their kingdom. Doranbolt could understand his own reason, because he was depressed, best friendless, and now cousinking/other best friendless, but he couldn't think of a reason for Laxus.

It's only been a week since he rose into power as king, a lot of Lightning Elements not very happy with it. None of them were happy with it actually, no one had expected Laxus to lose. He would have always lost against Doranbolt though because he was the fastest, his family was always the fastest. Since back to Mavis, she was never able to beat her brother. His great grandfather had seen how much it meant to her to be leader though and let her win, the same with the other generations including Doranbolt. His father had explained the story when he came of age to participate in the races; he was super mad at him right now though, the same with his mother for doing such a thing. What was the point? They asked.

He couldn't explain, no one knew about the Sky Element's but Laxus and he and Doranbolt planned to keep it that way. He hadn't gone back to visit Wendy, he was sure she wouldn't be there anyway. It was too hard, his past was too hard. Being king was too hard, though he hadn't done a single thing for his kingdom. He had to remain king though or risk Laxus marrying Wendy if he came back to throne, which wasn't going to happen while he was around.

King. Ki-ng. Kee-nn-gah. Doranbolt grunted then stood up in his seat, looking around. The room was blank, he felt bored, he couldn't talk to his friends like he used too, couldn't see his parents until they got over things, definitely couldn't visit Laxus unless he wanted a fight, so all that left was the Thunder Cloud. Doranbolt didn't really believe in the Thunder Cloud, didn't really think of it as his savior and worshiped it like every else did. It was probably the only thing that wouldn't judge him right now and that's what Doranbolt needed. He quickly teleported off into the direction of the cloud, leaving a lightning trial behind him. When he arrived, he wasn't alone.

Laxus stood ahead, sitting crossed legged on the floor praying in front of their savior. He turned upon hearing Doranbolt arrived and the two of them had a stare down.

"You always went easy... didn't you?" Laxus asked looking back around.

Doranbolt cleared his voice, "yeah, yeah... I did."

"Why?"

"The Dreyars have always wanted to be kings more than the Gryders, which is why we've been giving them the crown. We didn't really care, as long as we lived in peace... that is... until I came around. Laxus, I'm-"

"Don't. You have no idea the feelings I'm feeling right now Doranbolt, I should strike you down right here and right now because you could care less about our home and our people. You're doing this selfishly for your stupid girl toy when in the end you lost her. I could kill you here and I'd be consider a hero, I could reveal all about the Sky Elements and the elders could force you into a war with them, I could do a lot of things that could ruin everything you've done and bring me back on top."

Doranbolt looked down, his heart racing while his hands clenched into fists.

"But I won't, because you are my brother Doranbolt. You've always been there for me, supporting me, helping me, only because you love me. This is not something we can easily get over though, at all actually. Sadly you'll be ruling my kingdom alone until I have the strength to take it back."

"I love you Laxus, you were like a brother to me, so believe me when I say that as long as you wish to unite our kingdom with the Sky's I will never let you have the crown back."

"Don't you mean as long as I desire to marry Wendy?"

Doranbolt started walking over to him, passing by as he sat in front of the Thunder Cloud. He reached out to touch it, feeling shocked for a little bit before the lightning calmed down. Laxus chuckled while Doranbolt looked over his shoulder.

"It has accepted you, though you never truly believed in our savior. He has forgiven you."

"What are you talking about? This thing is just a thunder cloud-! Ow!" Doranbolt said getting shocked.

"Our savior is anything but a thunder cloud Doranbolt... oh and by the way? This is the place you've been searching for."

Doranbolt looked completely back to ask what he was talking about, Laxus grabbed him by his throat though and threw him towards the Thunder Cloud. He fell through and continued flying down until he landed on something solid.

"What the hell?!" Doranbolt yelled.

It was completely dark in the room, but once Doranbolt made electricity he saw it was a rather old, rather dusty looking library. He blinked and gazed around the room, seeing dirty and beaten up books, scrolls, papers scattered all across the floor. This was the history room, only the kings were allowed to read. A sadness overwhelmed him as he looked around at the one place he's been begging to see for months now. Doranbolt didn't need to be in here anymore, he wasn't trying to find a way to touch her anymore...

Being in here was definitely better than being in that lonely throne room though.


	10. Best Friends

**BlackLynx17: Quick update because it's a short chapter, check out my new story Tears Second Love, yeah, thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elements <strong>**Of ****The ****Heart**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

Best Friends

* * *

><p>"Wendy, you've been here for hours." Charlie whined pacing around.<p>

"You know, with being a queen and all I thought that I wouldn't have anytime to myself, but as it turns out I do." Wendy said turning the page to her book, "and now that I can't see Doranbolt anymore... I forget what I used to do before him."

"Have a life, play with kids your age, go on adventures." Charlie listed.

"I'm a queen now though Charlie, people are going to treat me different. It's weird having a queen in a kingdom with no wars and complete peace though, isn't it? The only problems I get is when our clouds get too soggy from the rainstorms. I can't fix the weather, I'm not a cloud water genius. All I can do about that is what every else does, pray to our Sky Cloud." Wendy said patting the floor where she sat.

"Being queen is an image Wendy, no matter what you are the same person underneath. Instead of locking yourself inside this... dusty book room, why don't you go and meet your people?"

Wendy sighed out loud and stared up at the pink fluffy clouds around her. She didn't want to be around people, something they would say or do or a simple smile they would make would always... always bring her mind back to him.

"Charlie... I know its been a month... I'm still hurting though."

"I don't know why, all you two ever were was friends. He was the one who ditched you so you shouldn't be even sparing a single thought on him!"

Wendy sighed again and closed her book, placing it lightly beside her. She stood up, dusted herself off, and offered Charlie her hands.

"Charlie, it's not that simple. I'm not even sure I understand it myself, but... it feels like there's a thunderstorm in my heart though." She whispered, closing her eyes.

Charlie hoped into her arms and stared at her best friend.

"I don't want to meet new people, I'm a little lost at the moment which is why I'm here. Do you see our history? It explains everything, where we came from, why we moved into the skies, how we did it, except in even more details. These are hundreds of people's diaries, thoughts, stories about what it took to get here. 1000 years of history is here, the Lightning Elements weren't actually demons you know. They were humans, like us, we lived in the same village. It doesn't say why they aren't apart of us now, but it's just... it's a real shame that no one can ever know all of this. Such a waste."

"Wendy..."

Charlie bit her lip and shook her head lightly, "come on. I'm started to get hungry."

The passion in Wendy's eyes faded as she slowly nodded her head. Sprouting wings, she flew up and through the clouds, threw her savior Sky Cloud and landed softly on top of it. She giggled and patted Sky Cloud before sliding off of it.

"Thank you." She bowed lowly before walking off.

"Wendy if you want to meet this complete loser, you just should." Charlie pouted.

"I do, that would violate our agreement though."

"Would it? I thought it was just an agreement not to invade each other? Neither of you said you still couldn't be friends." Charlie said.

Wendy paused at this, frowning lightly.

"Though I hated when you visited that dem-... Lightning Element, he made you happy Wendy. Really happy."

Charlie sprouted wings and started floating ahead of Wendy, tugging some stands of her hair.

"Come on. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity that I'm actually allowing you to rebel." She said.

"What if he's not there though?"

"What if he is? And has been since the two of you left? What if he's been waiting every single day for you to come visit?"

Wendy's wings appeared, though she didn't make them.

"I'll be with you Wendy, come on. He could be there right now, wondering why you're late. You two usually meet around this time, right?"

Wendy looked up at the setting sun in the sky and remembered some memories, of her laughing with him, him laughing at her, his smile, his stories, his eyes. She blinked slowly and started flying up.

"There we go, come on Wendy."

Wendy nodded her head and started flying towards the barrier without any hesitation. Charlie found it a little hard to keep up, losing Wendy for a second in the clouds. All she had to do was fly down though, and when she finally spotted Wendy... she spotted her alone.

"Wendy?" Charlie asked landing on the barrier beside her.

"He's not here, of course he wouldn't be." Wendy whispered.

"Maybe he just lef-"

"It's alright Charlie! Really, thanks to you I know exactly what I should do now." Wendy said lifting her head up high.

"Wendy?" She repeated.

"Thanks Charlie, so much! I'll have to treat you for helping me." Wendy giggled sprouting her wings again.

Her smile and laughter was back, it didn't even look fake either. Charlie blinked and titled her head, nodding slowly.

"You don't have to."

"But I want to, as queen you're forced to accept my gift."

This had her giggling, "yes your majesty."

Wendy's smile fell for a second before coming back, "let's go home."

She wanted to see him. She was never going to again, but she wanted to see him. So she was going too. Did she want to marry him? No, she didn't. Though they've been meeting and talking for months, they still barely knew anything about each other. Wendy didn't know what his favorite color was or his parents name, and she was sure Doranbolt didn't know her favorite color either. It was stupid excuses, the most stupidest ones she could think of, but wanting to see him again was a step.

The only way that would happen though is if they broke the barrier. Although Wendy had ordered the barrier to stay, her Mother had already started working on the spell to break it just in case something ever happened. Wendy wouldn't be able to break it and just see him though, her kingdom might be destroyed, both their kingdoms if she did that. The Sky Elements feared the Lightning Elements because they didn't know anything, but if Wendy showed them then...

Maybe, maybe, they could live in peace with each other and continue being best friends.


	11. Leaving Home

**BlackLynx17: FINALLY WE ARE AT OUR FAVORITE COUPLE! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MAY I PRESENT...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elements <strong>**Of ****The ****Heart**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

Leaving Home

* * *

><p>Now there was one Element that knew all, knew about every other Element and was told the truth about their world; that there wasn't a war, but a feud against Elements that caused them to separate. Those were the Fire Elements. Though they knew this knowledge, they were powerless to bring the Elements back together. Why would they want to in the first place though? After so many years they forgot about the other Elements so what did they matter? Fire Elements were the most daredevil Element there was out of all the Elements, the most free they liked to believe since they've forgotten about the Sky Element's existence. Division 3, Section Fire and Light. They were the last key to destroying the world, it was the next Division in the order though.<p>

Their savior was a great flame that never flickered out no matter what weather, though the weather was always sunny. It was a warm place, the Fire Elements home, the ground paved with magma and lava rocks, volcanoes in every direction you looked, flames of different shapes and colors all around their Division with the most delicious flavors to them. They were the only Element who took colors from the other Elements before the separation, keeping some of their traditions and cultures as well. Like all Elements though, all they could eat was their own Element fire. It was said that the greatest tasting fire was that of their savior, the great Inferno. No one was allowed to eat it since it was their savior though, but that hardly stopped a young prince from sneaking over every chance he had to taste a bite.

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU! STUBBORN BRAT! STAY AWAY FROM THE GREAT INFERNO!"

Natsu yelled loudly as he was tossed into the sky and down the volcano, rolling around like crazy as his father threw him off and let him fall to his doom. This didn't faze him, he did this two, sometimes three times a day, and he quickly got used to the feeling of rolling over rocks and lava before landing (usually) face first at the bottom. Natsu couldn't help it though, he loved eating. Those flames were just so delicious, having them a few times before, and he just needed to have more.

"THANKS A LOT OLD MAN!" Natsu yelled when he stopped reached the bottom.

He leaned up and scratched the back of his head, wiggling his arms around. Standing up, he dusted himself off and started walking away to figure out his next plan to get to his savior. Thinking about it already, Natsu started drooling.

"Oh boy, I can't wait till I get my hands on him again."

His father was going to be more on guard now, he was always like that when Natsu finally got his prize, so maybe he should lay low for a while and probably not return home either. If he did a warning, a lecture, and a beating was sure to welcome him home. It wasn't uncommon that Natsu slept outside because he owned everything, he was the prince of these lands.

"OOOOOOH! I ate the flames of the savior today and they were OH OH OH SO GOOD! I'll eat the flames of the savior again and it'll be OH OH OOOOOH! SO !" Natsu sang as he made his way to his secret hideaway cave.

Unknown to him, he wasn't alone like he thought he was. As he jumped over rocks and across fires, he continued singing to himself as he walked towards his home for tonight. His secret hideaway was a small cave not so far away from his town, inside was a pillow and an endless sort of flames burning out of the ground. Nothing compared to their saviors flames though.

"OH! OH! OOOOH! Tomorrow I shall eat the flames again, and they will be SO, OH SO, SO SOOOO GOOD!" Natsu finished.

_"Oooh! Oh! Oooh!"_

Natsu blinked, looking around.

_"Oh I ate the flames of the savior today and they were oh oh oh so good."_

That... who was singing that?

_"I'll eat the flames of the savior again, and it'll be oh oh oooh so good."_

"Who's there?!" Natsu yelled out looking around.

There was no one there though, no one around, no one spying or looking at him. So it must have all been in his head then, right? Natsu shrugged as he started walking away again, completely forgetting about the voice. It must have been his imagination, Natsu had no idea his imagination sounded like a girl though.

* * *

><p>Lucy Heartfilia walked with her bare feet across the light, humming a delightful melody to herself. She greeted the people around her with smiles, never really speaking since she was humming. This was her home, her country of Light. The Light Elements. Of course since the Element was light, everything in her hometown was made out of light. To the normal eye everything would seem bright, but to Lucy's eyes everything was as clear as well, light. Their homes and houses, neighbors and cities weren't bright lights, but (what could only be describe to in the simplest terms) were light crystals. Transparent, hollow, barely visible except for the outline. Everything shined a bright white color, from the buildings to the trees to the outfits they wore.<p>

There was no such thing as rainbow colors here, though everyone knew of the ancient names of the colors. The only ones existing in this section though was white, light, bright yellow, and a strange, dark color they did not realize was called blue. Everyone here carried the blonde hair gene with bright yellow and rarely blue eyes to match directly.

The only ones who had a different eye color, a color they've abandoned the name brown and replaced it with the name Royal Inherit, was royalty. It was decided long ago that the Royal Inherit (brown) colored eyes was royalty from the great Light Pillar, this section's savior. Lucy has read these things millions of times in books, so she couldn't help thinking about these things as she walked through her lands.

She wondered what it would look like to see color as she hummed. Green, purple, red, orange, aquamarine. The names sounded cool, pretty, but all Lucy could imagine in her head was light. Beautiful, bright light. No matter what the other colors, light would always be the best one. Hands down.

"Yo! Princess Lucy! Been a while since you've visited your loyal subjects."

Lucy turned her nose up and glared, "Sting. Why do you always tease me so?"

Sting shrugged, "just because."

"That's hardly a reason," Lucy huffed taking a break from her walk.

She sat down where she was standing and was immediately supported by light. "And what do you mean its been a while? I always visit my people every single day, your just not there to notice me."

"Aw, Lucy wants me to notice her. Well I'm noticing you now and let me just tell you, you look real nice in that gown. Is it new?"

Lucy snorted and rolled her eyes, completely used to Sting's flirtation. After all they were childhood friends, growing up and being raised together. Royalty meant nothing in this Element, only fancy words. Here everyone was free and equal, no woman better than any other man. Knowledge and material possessions were shared with one another, a peaceful environment all around each and every Element. In the Light, there were no shadows or darkness. With only the light shining over you, it was so easy not to succumb to any of those. Everything became crystal clear and honest in the light.

"This old thing? I only ever wear it every single day. Honestly Sting, why do you toy with me so?"

"Because it's my job to keep you on your toes." Sting said with a grin.

Lucy stared at him and shook her head, "do you know you have to be the first Light Element in history to be able to lie in a thousand years?"

"I know right? And I'd be such a very good liar if it wasn't for the shadow that always followed me." Sting said looking behind him.

While nothing but light appeared behind Lucy, Sting had a dark shadow casting behind him that followed his every move.

"Shadows only appear to liars, start telling the truth and it'll disappear."

"But if I tell the truth then everyone will know the real me, and I'm saving that for just y-o-u." Sting winked.

"The more you lie, the darker the shadow becomes. Legend has it when a shadow has become truly dark, it swallows you up and spits you back out in the Shadow Element where you never see the light of day again."

"And that's exactly what it is, a legend."

Lucy giggled and Sting grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay Sting, how would you like to join me on the rest of my tour around the city?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Sting said.

Lucy stood up and continued her walk with added company. It was nice not to walk alone, though she knew Light Pillar was always by her side.

"So I heard you singing you know, what song was that? I couldn't recognize the tune." Sting asked.

"I don't know, I was walking when I heard someone sing it and started singing it myself. I can't remember the words though no matter how much I try, just the tune." Lucy said and started singing.

"Creepy, maybe tomorrow they'll sing again."

Lucy shrugged, "maybe."

"So putting the polite conversations aside, how has the Princess life been going? I hear your father has been pressuring you to find a groom."

"For no reason at all. There are no wars in Light Country, if it wasn't for Mom I believe he would have married me off when I was younger."

"Aw Lucy, he's your father! I think he just wants to know you're taken care of."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." Lucy pouted.

"I'm sure he'll see it your way, sooner or later. You always win the arguments between every and anybody. Princess."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "stop Sting. You know how I feel about that word."

"What, Princess?"

"Yes, it's nothing but a title. I'm no better than anyone else who lives outside the castle and for me to get married just because of that title is ridiculous! I wish Dad could see that, matter of fact I'm going to tell him that upon returning home. We are all equal Daddy, I am no better than anyone else so why should I have to marry so young when others don't? Dad, aren't we all the same? Titles don't mean a thing, so neither should marria- No, no, hmm. Dad-"

Sting sighed and rolled his eyes, mad that he got her started. Now Lucy wouldn't stop practicing reciting until she got the words to her little speech just right. Maybe he could slip out, yeah. She obviously wasn't paying attention. Sting stopped walking and waited until Lucy was out of sight before walking away with a kick in his step. He loved Lucy, she was very important to him, but when she got into her ranting zone Sting wasn't nothing more to do than to run in the opposite direction of her.

Lucy didn't notice Sting was gone until she screamed out in success! Finally finding her perfect lecture! She turned to tell Sting, noticed him missing, and glared long and hard at the spot where he should have been.

"Sting, the next time I see you I'm going to-" Lucy let the sentence die out. She had more urging things to deal with, like her speech with her Dad Lucy nodded and started to head home, reciting it over and over again to the tune she heard while walking.

* * *

><p>"Dad, titles like King, Queen, Prince and Princess are exactly that, titles. If you strip all the titles away then what you are left with is who we all are, Light Elements. Marrying me off to somebody is completely insane because even if I'm your daughter first, I'm a Light Element second and Light Elements don't do that. If I am to marry, I want it to be for love like you and Mom did. So I hope you'll reconsider this marriage thing, if not forever then at least until a later time. I am only 16 after all, there is no rush." Lucy pleaded her case.<p>

Her mom was shining bright, nodding her head and smiling. "She makes a good point dear."

Her dad on the other hand had quite the scowl, "she makes a point alright, whether it's good or not is in the eye of the beholder. Lucy, I know how much this bothers you, so I'm willing to extend your time. You have this obsession with love, you have this belief that we're all equal, fine then. For the next year, until this date exactly, I'll postpone your marriage in order for you to go out and find 'love'." King Heartfilia said.

Lucy's eyes sparkling, bright lights laminating around her. "Really Daddy?!"

"Thank you dear." Queen Heartfilia smiled resting her hand over hers.

"From this day forward you are stripped from your title as Princess of the Light and are here by sentence to live out the year down in the cities with the rest of the citizens since you believe we are all equal. There you shall receive no help from us and will have to live and work on your own, trying to find the love you wish to marry. At the end of the year if you aren't able to find someone to marry, you shall return home and I will hear no more of this ridiculous complaints."

Lucy blinked while Queen Heartfilia gasped, taking her hand away from her husband.

"Dear! That's too drastic! We shall do no such thing to our daughter!"

"I accept Daddy, and thank you for this opportunity." Lucy smiled.

"Lucy! Are you listening to yourself?! I am not having you move out of this house, do you hear me?! Now I am Queen and the two of you are going to come to some sort of an agreement that WE ALL are happy about."

"Mom, this is what I want though. A chance to live with the people, I wouldn't mind. Dad is just giving me freedom and it's a fair offer. I want to go out and look for love, he's been generous enough to give me a year. If I can't find it then it's alright, I wouldn't mind coming back and seeing things his way. It's not like you can never visit? Or I can never visit? Thanks Dad, I'll get my things and depart at once." Lucy said.

"LUCY! YOU ARE NOT DOING THIS!"

"Let her go Layla, it is our way. I love you Lucy and I hope you find what you are looking for." Kozen said.

Lucy walked up to her dad and hugged him tight, "thank you."

"Lucy, Dear, that's it! Fine! I'm going with you!" Layla said standing up from her throne.

"Layla-"

"Now don't you Layla me! I am not leaving my daughters side, no! She's too young, too fragile, too beautiful. Aw Lucy, don't leave." Layla cried out.

"Mom, give me a chance. Let me try this and in a week when I'm all settled in my new home, I'll come for you to visit and stay. But please though, let me start this journey on my own."

Layla whimpered and wiped her tears, nodding her head. "We'll make an announcement today about your departure, all Elements will know of your journey and shall help you along the way."

"No Mom, if you do that then suitors will come from every corner of the light for me. I need to do this on my own, if you are to make an announcement say the king had decided to let his princess travel around to the farthest places of the light to visit and hear the needs of the people for those who cannot visit him."

"Our daughter is smart, that way she'll be welcomed and cared for." Kozen said.

"Lucy, if you get tired or lost come straight home. Please don't do this." Layla cried.

"Mom, this is going to make me happy. Please let me go, I couldn't bare to leave you in tears."

Layla took a breath and closed her eyes shut, turning away.

"If you must then, I permit it. Go Lucy, and hurry before I change my mind."

Lucy giggled and gave her mother a kiss before she ran down the halls into her room, gathering up the things she would need for her journey. Kozen and Layla sat alone in their throne room, one in tears while the other deep in thought.

"This is all your fault." Layla cried.

"If I remember correctly, you were able to find me the same way. By journeying out in our Element and exploring around."

"I had a home and family to return to, Lucy will have no one."

"Not no one, Sting. I'll arrange for him to watch over and make sure she finds a place near him if anything happens. He'll report back to us."

This seemed to calm Layla's nerves, she still disliked her husband though.

"She's only 16, does she really need to find a marriage partner?"

"I love Lucy dear, I want to know she's taken care of. Yes 16 is young, but if I am to chose someone who she doesn't know I want to give her time to grow to love him. A lifetime is just that, a very long time."

Layla sighed and nodded her head, hearing her husband wise words. She still didn't like them though.

"I still don't like this."

Kozen didn't know what else to do but to keep quiet and let his wife rant.


	12. Crystal Color

**BlackLynx17: Alright so my laptop went to the shop and the whole time I was doing nothing. No-thing. I'm back though and I have a lot to catch up though, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. How many of you are excited that we're on Nalu finally? Huh? Huh?! I think I outdid myself with their story, I hope you'll enjoy reading.**

**P.S.! The reason I called Lucy's Father Kozen last chapter, my bad, is because that's the name of the corporation he runs. It's called Kozen Corp. or something, and I don't know why but I just thought that was his name. It's Jude, I forget, sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Elements Of The Heart<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

Crystal Colors

* * *

><p>Lucy stood outside the gates of the only home she's known for the past 16 years of her life. Later in the day her Father was going to make the announcement, Lucy wanted to set off early on her own though before she was swarmed by her people. Tightening her backpack, she gave her home a silent goodbye before heading off into the towns below. She was going to visit every single one of them, not settling too long at one town or another. She was going to go out every day, meet new people, and learn all about them. She was going to return back home in love with her suitor right by her side. She was.<p>

Lucy was too giddy for her own good. Realistically speaking she expected her journey to last for a month or two before returning home even though she had a year, right now she was thinking she'd fall in love with the first guy she met and be home before dinner. It was a funny thing, love. She walked the same path she walked down earlier in the day and greeted the same people as usual, except this time she was one of them! Later those same people would talk to their families about how the princess seemed awfully happy. So happy in fact, she started singing as she danced around the neighborhood.

Adventure! The unknown! All Lucy has read about in those history books for the past few years she was now about to embark on. Today was the day of the rest of her life... and she was a little tired. All this excitement, it really took it out of the young princess. Best to find a place to take a nap, somewhere that wasn't too populated though. She couldn't just sleep on the side of the road and Lucy looked around, spotting herself in a park. The outlines of trees and bushes, benches and paths stood out to her and she got the bright idea to sleep outside. Camping!

"This will be fun." Lucy told herself as she walked off the path into the unknown.

Camping! She was going camping! Oh it was going to be-

_"A hunting I will go, a hunting I will go, oh the great inferno I'm going to eat it all! A hunting I will go, a hunting I will go, oh the great inferno I'm going to eat it all."_

Lucy blinked, turning all around her. "HELLO?!"

_"HUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNTTTIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGG!" _

Lucy giggled at the singing voice, it sounding funny. She started walking towards it, hoping that she'd find the person to the voice. Maybe she wasn't the only one who had the plan to go camping outside.

"HELLO?! IS ANYONE THERE?!" She yelled.

_"Ooh Father won't b-..."_

"No! Don't stop singing!" Lucy called looking around. The voice stopped though.

"A hunting I will go, a hunting I will go, oh the great inferno I'm going to eat it all!" Lucy started singing.

Hopefully whoever was singing before would hear her.

_"... Hello?!"_

"Hello?!" Lucy yelled right back walking forward.

She was running forward, searching around for anyone's figure. She wasn't looking where she was going, if she was she would have seen the small crack that was in the middle of the forest. Lucy stepped right on top of it and fell through, screaming at the top of her lungs. It wasn't a long drop, Lucy continued to scream though as she landed until finally... she blinked open her eyes.

_"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"_

The voice was clearer now. Lucy blinked as she dusted herself off, finding herself in an unknown place. She looked around and gasped when she spotted real life objects in front of her. They weren't light or made out of light, they looked like light though. Lucy walked over and touched one of them, it was warm. They were crystals, this was a cave filled with dozens of huge clear crystals.

"Wow." She whispered.

One of the crystals suddenly turned a strange color that wasn't white, a color Lucy had never seen before. It was red, she didn't know what red looked like though so she didn't know what it was called. A voice, the voice she was hearing before, came out of the crystal.

_"Hello? Hello?!"_

Lucy blinked, "hello?"

The light started flickering inside of the crystal, moving around every time the voice started talking.

_"Is someone in there? Where are you?"_

Lucy blinked again and tilted her head, her eyes narrowing slightly as she walked cautiously to the crystal, "where are you?"

The crystal was quiet for a minute and Lucy took this time to close the distance between her and stone. The strange color was still there, the light wasn't flickering though and instead was frozen. Slowly, Lucy placed a hand on the crystal and stared. It felt just like a normal crystal would, smooth, cold, like touching glass.

_"I'm in a cave right now."_ The crystal said, the light coming to life.

Lucy gasped and pulled her hand back, feeling a sudden wave of warmth flowing through her. She open and closed her hand several times, staring wide eyed at it trying to see if what happened. Her hand looked normal and the warm feeling she just felt faded away.

_"Listen, this is going to sound crazy, but every time you talk I see this white light in this fire crystal. I think you might be trapped inside, I'm going to try and set you free by breaking it alright? Just give me a second."_

Lucy raised an eyebrow, break? A second later her eyebrows raised and she reached for the crystal, "NO DON'T!" She yelled.

_"Well why not?"_

"I'm not trapped inside of a crystal, I'm home. Well I'm in this secret cave in my Element, I'm talking to a crystal over here as well."

_"Element? You- what are you?"_

Lucy giggled, "how rude of me. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, heir to the throne of the Light Element. Pleased to meet you." She said remembering formalities. She bowed lightly to the crystal before remembering that the other person she was talking to couldn't see her. Embarrassed, her cheeks were a light red as she leaned back up.

_"OH MY-! THAT'S SO COOL! I'M ACTUALLY TALKING TO ANOTHER ELEMENT! HI! I'm Natsu Dragneel, a Fire Element! This is so cool! We haven't talked to another Element 1000 years, how is this even happening?!" _

The voice started laughing and Lucy couldn't help but smiling at the kind voice.

_"So your name is Lucy? Luu-cee, and you're about to be the leader of your kingdom? Cool! I'm like that as well, my old man is the chief of our village. I don't think he'll ever back down with the way I've been acting though, hahahaha, not that I mind. I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility, you know? Although we don't have any troubles here. He mostly just talks to people and listen to their complaints. That's all boring though."_

Lucy smiled lightly, the warmth in her hands spreading everywhere. The light was flickering everywhere as Natsu talked, spreading something across Lucy's fingertips. It just kept flickering and flickering until suddenly... the lights stopped.

"Natsu? Natsu?" Lucy called out.

_"Ah, yeah Lucy?"_

Lucy tilted her head, hearing the light voice. "You're tired?"

_"A little, I was singing myself to sleep before your voice woke me.."_

Lucy bowed, "I'm sorry."

_"No, no, sleeping is nothing compared to talking to a Light Element, though I mostly did all the talking."_

Lucy hummed, feeling tired herself. She settled herself on the ground and laid down, her hand still connected to the crystal while she used her other as a pillow.

"A nap sounds nice right now." She confessed.

_"Promise to still be here when I wake? I want to hear about your Element."_

She nodded, "promise. Sleep tight Natsu."

_"Sleep tight Lucy."_

* * *

><p><em>"A hunting I will go, a hunting I will go, oh the great inferno I'm going to eat it all!"<em>

Natsu groaned in his sleep, rolling around the floor.

_"A hunting I will go, a hunting I will go, oh the great inferno I'm going to eat it all."_

Natsu's eyes slowly opened and he spotted the cave he fell asleep at, his secret hideout, home away from home. His eyes scanned the walls, around him, trying to spot the person to the voice. Memories flooded through his mind when he laid his eyes on the crystal, its light flickering in the rock crystal. Lucy was singing, singing his song.

"Lucy?"

The lights flickered.

_"Natsu? Hello Natsu, finally awake I see... or well, hear."_

He laughed lightly and leaned up, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, did I keep you waiting?

_"Not really, I've just been singing to myself. Did I wake you?"_

Natsu yawned loudly, rolling around on the floor. "Sort of, I rather wake up to you singing then my old man yelling and kicking me awake any day though."

_"Hehehehe, you're funny Natsu. __I think it's my turn to ask the questions today, so I was wondering if the song I was singing earlier a chant or something to your Element?"_

"What, that hunting song? No, it was just something I made up while I was trying to find food."

_"Food?! What types of food does the Fire Elements eat? I remember yesterday you said something about... fire? So you eat your own people?"_

"Hahaha! No, we don't eat our own people. Here we have things like lava and flames, fire and hot things. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

_"I'm sorry, I've read about Fire Elements before, but our history books don't have pictures so I have no idea what those things look like. Even right now, I'm talking to this crystal and seeing this... vibrant color that doesn't exist in my country."_

"Really? That has to stink, I can't image not knowing colors. Well, when I'm talking to this my fire crystal it's shining white. Is that the color of your element?"

_"White? Yeah, we're light so it should be bright and light! Maybe a hint of yellow."_

"Oh, well then if the color is matching the element then the color you should be seeing is red right now."

_"Red, so this is red. It's a very warm color."_

"Hahaha, yeah it is. My favorite color to be exact."

_"You're very lucky to have colors Natsu, all I see here is clear, yellow, brown and the rarest of blue."_

"That's better than no color at all though, right? I've read that the Light Elements have huge cities, is that right?"

_"Yup! It's so easy to create things here, so when we think big we build big. What about in the Fire Elements? What do your homes look like?"_

"Crappy. We live in these stone houses, which is nice and all, but seriously none of us has a touch of artistic. That's the Ice Elements, too bad we don't have any here to help us. It does its purpose though and shelters us."

_"Ice Elements? You've seen Ice Elements?"_

"No, no, sorry. I've read about them though, my previous grandfathers were all book people and wrote notes about everything in this world of ours. I know a little bit about every Element, at least what's written about them. I'm not sure how accurate it is though since they're over 2,000 years old."

_"What have you heard about Light Elements? If it's accurate here then I'm sure they're accurate for the other Elements."_

"Well, I know they have a King and Queen that rules over the other people. The country is large and that the food there is strange.

_"Light energy isn't strange, it's very delicious."_

"My great grandfather wrote it's hard for other Elements to eat different foods that isn't their own, maybe that's the reason. I'd love to try every Elements' food though, except Water."

_"What's wrong with Water?"_

"Well Water... you don't know what water is, do you?"

_"Can't say I do."_

"Um, it's hard to describe then. Basically though when water hits fire the fire dies, so if I ate water then my flames would die out."

_"Oh, that sounds horrible."_

"It was, or at least that's what I read. Hmm, what else though? Oh! I remember, is it true that you guys don't have shadows?"

_"Yes! That's true!"_

"Why is that? I never understood that, how can you not have a shadow? Isn't it apart of you?"

_"Well sure when light hits a person, they cast a shadow, but the light itself doesn't have a shadow. What they're touching makes the shadow, not itself. Since we have a part of our savior in us we are light itself and we don't have shadows. That's not the case for everyone though, some of us here have shadows."_

"Really? Why is that?"

_"The light reveals everything, so when you are hiding something the light will cast a shadow over that something making you yourself have a shadow. When you reveal that secret the shadow disappears and we're back to being pure beings of light."_

"Wow, that sucks! So that means you can never have a secret?! You can never lie?!"

_"Sure you can."_

"But it defeats the purpose if people can tell you're lying! I'd never be able to get away with eating my savior, though it's not really a secret since my old man always seems to be waiting for me when I do."

_"You have a savior too? Wait, you eat your savior?! Why?! Didn't he save you all?!"_

"Well yeah, but he's delicious."

_"I thought your Element didn't eat its people!"_

"Well our savior doesn't look like us, he's a huge body of flames. Uh, sort of like what you're seeing in your crystal I hope. I see this light flaring around every time you talk, that's what my savior looks like. We eat fire, though it's a rule not to eat the savior, but one day I just wanted to try a taste and it was the best fire I ever tasted! I can't help but want more, but my dad is very strict and always kicks me away. Stupid Dad." Natsu grumbled.

_"Still... that's strange. My savior is a pillar of light that extends all the way into the sky. We can't really eat our savior, not that anyone ever would. Hehehehe, hahahaha, you're really funny Natsu!"_

Her laughter sounded so different than what he was used to. It was light and free, sounding like... like her Element. Or maybe sounding like what Natsu thought her Element sounded like. They didn't have light voices in his Element, even for women and babies. Her voice was beautiful, different, it brought a smile to Natsu's face as he listened.

"You have a very pretty voice Lucy."

_"Thanks Natsu, I like your singing voice. It's very... unique."_

"Hahaha! If you like mine then you'll love my Dad's! He taught me everything I know!"

_"Hehe, hehe, hmm. So Natsu Dragneel, future leader of Fire Element, what do you look like?"_

"Look like?"

_"Yeah, I'm curious. I imagine a man, since your voice is manly... you are a man, right? Cuz if your a woman then I am so sorry!"_

"No, no, you're right. I'm a man, well nearly. I'm 17 already."

_"Phew, alright so man. I picture you tall and um... manly? Maybe hair color the same as the color flickering in the crystal, red was it? And... I don't know. I'm leaning into the crystal to see if I can see you, I'm seeing nothing but red though."_

"Well I've never had to describe myself before, hmm. You're right about being tall, I'm still growing though so maybe about five something? Um, I'm tan, darn you don't know what that means. Uh, this is hard. I guess you can say I have a boyish face, two eyes, a mouth, a nose, ears. My hair is short, spiky and salm-, er, salmon is a lighter color than red. I'm sorry, this is really hard." Natsu apologized.

_"It's my fault for asking something impossible."_

"Not impossible, just a little difficult. Hmm, my old man describes my smile as evil, but my friends say I have a kind smile sometimes. They say I have bright eyes that seem to sparkle when I'm eating and a lax face after my belly is full. I'm incredible handsome, ravishingly handsome, the most handsomest male in my whole Element."

Lucy started laughing hard and Natsu smiled brightly.

_"I'm getting an image, tall, handsome, strong I assume?"_

"Definitely strong, how could I forget that trait?"

_"Hair lighter than red, a kind smile, I sort of have a friend who looks like you. I'm actually using him as a reference right now."_

"Just make him more handsome and stronger and you'll have me."

The two of them shared a laugh before Natsu leaned up, "your turn. Describe yourself."

_"Oh well this should be easy for you. I'm a girl, if you didn't already guess. I'm imaging your the same height as my friend so I'd be about to your neck with long blonde hair to my shoulders. I usually wear it in a ponytail, wait a second you know blonde right?"_

"Yeah, I know blonde."

_"Well good, blonde hair, brown eyes. You could say I have a kind smile too, and my eyes light up when I'm reading books. I love learning about things."_

"So I can assume your eyes lit up when I told you about me?"

_"Hehehe, yeah. I don't know why I told you that just now, so embarrassing."_

Embarrassing? Natsu's face lit up as an idea came to mind.

"Lucy! Look at yourself in the crystal off the reflection! If you're the same as me then we do this thing called blushing!"

_"Yeah, blushing. It happens when you're embarrassed right? Blood rushes to your cheeks and makes them feel warm."_

"Yeah, but your cheeks also changes colors, it changes pink. That should be my hair color, or close since it's salmon."

The lights in the crystal went still as Lucy stopped talking. Natsu waited there for her to return back, never taking his eyes off the crystal. He heard her sigh and the lights started moving a little.

_"Wow, your hair color is beautiful Natsu."_

Natsu gulped, feeling something heavy in his throat. He felt himself heat up as well and lowered his head, happy that they couldn't see each other.

_"So this is pink? Normally Light Elements don't get embarrassed so we don't blush a lot, wow though."_

"Hey Lucy, I don't know about you but I'm pretty hungry right now. Do you think we could go on a little break and find some food?"

_"Oh, sure. For how long?"_

"About an hour or two, I've been gone from my village for days now. I need to pop back in to show everyone I'm still alive and mess with some people in particular. I'm sure your parents are worried about you too, huh? You spent the night in a cave, right? Was it close to your home?"

_"Oh, um, no. I'm far from home right now and my parents, well I'm sure they're worrying but I can't go home right now."_

"Can't go home? Don't tell me you tried to eat your Element as well?"

_"No silly! Of course not! I just, me and my father got into an argument about love so I'm on a journey by myself to find it."_

"Argument? Love? I'm not understanding, start from the beginning."

_"It's long, aren't you hungry? I can tell you when you come back-"_

"But if you can't go home you'll just be waiting here, right? Besides I want to know, it sounds important."

The voice stopped and Natsu settled in his little spot, leaning towards the crystal.

"I'm all comfortable and you have my attention, go ahead."

_"Okay, if you insist. So for the past few months my father has been trying to marry me off-"_

"Marry you off? How old are you?!"

_"16."_

"What the hell?!"

_"That's what I'm saying! I don't know why he's trying to do this, marrying me off when we aren't even having a war or anything! But he is my father and king and despite this horrible decision, he knows best. I can't just marry anybody though, so I asked him if I could explore our Element and find love first. I know it exists though he acts like it's a legend, I see it between him and my mother all the time. Anyways he agreed to give me a years time to go explore my Element and that if I couldn't find someone I'd want to marry, that I'd return home and marry who he wants."_

"That's stupid! Horrible! Why the hell is he doing this to you?!"

_"I don't know! But he's given me a chance to live on my own, away from the guards and palace walls and this might be the only chance he gives me."_

"If that's the case Lucy then why are you here? Talking with me? You should be trying to find your future husband?!"

_"Because I want to talk to you Natsu, I care more about finding more about you and your Element than finding a husband."_

"But you're not going to be married to me for the rest of your life! You should be out there, so go out there!"

_"Natsu, I have a year. A full year. I think I can waste a couple days of that talking to my new friend."_

"Friend?"

_"Yeah, we're friends... aren't we?"_

Natsu made a face, "friends sounds accurate, and as your friend I'm ordering to start your journey and start meeting people! This is unbelievable, what kind of Element is the Light?"

_"Don't let my father be the Light Element's example, he's just old fashion."_

"Way old fashion, my dad would never make me do that. Hell, he doesn't even expect me to get married."

_"Hehehe, well that's the story. Now go ahead and eat, I don't want my friend starving himself."_

"Lucy... don't waste your life on me. Although we just met I care for you and I don't think-"

_"Natsu, believe me when I say I want nothing more than my father to be proven wrong. I will go out in the world and I will find the love of my life, before that though I want to talk to you."_

Natsu shook his head although she couldn't see it.

_"If you feel that way about it though then how about we talk in weeks? This week I'll talk to you and next week I'll go out and talk to my people, trying to find someone I like. We'll continue to do that until the year is up."_

"Isn't the Light Element huge though? You can't just stay in this area for the year."

_"Natsu, I know what I'm doing. Please don't leave, I- I-... I've never had a friend like you before. I don't want to lose you."_

Natsu bit his bottom lip. He couldn't think about this right now, couldn't concentrate with his stomach growling like it was. His friend sounded so desperate for him though, so sincere when she said that last sentence.

"We can talk about this when I come back."

_"So you are coming back! Thank goodness."_

She sounded so happy, it bugged Natsu a little bit. He stood up and wiped his pants off, "I'll be back in two hours. If you aren't here I'll wait, okay?"

_"Don't worry Natsu! I'll definitely be here! See you soon!"_

Natsu imaged Lucy as she described at that moment. A little shorter than him, blonde hair as bright as the sun with a kind smile as she stared up at him, her brown eyes softening.

"You never told me if you were beautiful or not."

_"Isn't that conceited though?"_

"I think you look beautiful."

She laughed, _"you don't even know what I look like, thank you though."_

"Really though, it's your voice and the way you talk. You can't be that ugly if you're so kind. Even if you are ugly to people around me, you'd be beautiful to me."

Natsu wasn't really aware of what he was saying until it came out. It was something one would say to their crush, and Natsu felt a little embarrassed to had said something to a girl he met a day ago, it didn't mean it wasn't true though.

_"Thank you Natsu, I'm not sure about you though. You talk cocky and say your handsome, you could be really ugly though."_

"HEY!" Natsu yelled out and started laughing along with Lucy.

_"I'm leaving now before you change your mind, bye Natsu."_

"Bye Lucy."

Natsu picked up his bag and laid his hand on the fire crystal, dragging his hand away as he walked away. He needed to have a talk with his father, when he returned to the village he wasn't in their hut though. Natsu asked around, joking with some of his Elements, before learning that he was praying to their savior. Of course, Natsu should have known. It's only been a few days, his father wouldn't have dropped his guard so fast. Walking up to the top of the hill, he saw his dad standing up tall with his head bowed down to their savior.

"HELLO DAD! HELLO INFERNO!" Natsu greeted with a grand smile.

Kai turned around and glared down at his son before realizing that if he was going to eat the fire, he wouldn't have announced his presence. That glare turned into a small smile as the flames around him started burning brighter.

"Hello son, it's been a while."

"Yeah, you won't believe what I've been through." Natsu said walking up closer.

He chuckled as the flamers reached out for him; laughing as he started playing with their savior. Kai watched with amassing eyes as the flames tried to engulf his son.

"I'm glad our savior is so fond of you, he's very forgiving after you eating him so many times." Kai lectured.

"Inferno likes to be eaten, besides it's not like I eat all of him. Just a taste." Natsu said licking the flames.

His father was right there in a second, smashing his fist on top of Natsu's head and making him holler out in pain.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN!?"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP EATING OUR SAVIOR!"

Natsu sat down and rubbed the bruise on his head, the flames once surrounding him moving back to the huge fire of their savior. Kai sighed and shook his head lightly at his son.

"What have you been up to boy?"

"Well I don't think I should tell you now that you nearly killed me!" Natsu yelled.

Kai shrugged, "suit yourself." As he sat down next to his son.

He reached his arm out and pulled Natsu into his chest, rubbing his head lightly as he hugged him.

"I found a way to talk to the Light Elements yesterday."

The petting stopped as Kai looked over his son, "what did you say Natsu?"

"Yesterday while sleeping in my usual hideout, which location must remain secret until I find a new one so you won't be able to find me, I heard this girl's voice. I could hear it through one of the flame crystals, I think it was a hole in the barrier surrounding our Elements. Anyway her name was Lucy and she was a Light Element. She was in her Division while talking to me in mine. It's strange and unbelievable, she had no idea about the barrier though or most of the other Elements." Natsu told him.

"That is strange; all Elements on our world were fighting except for ours and Lights. For them to not know about any other Element... is strange indeed. Are you sure this was a Light Element Natsu and not some person playing a trick on you?"

"I'm sure Dad, she was talking all about her Element and her ways. It matched with the stories in our libraries."

"Anyone has access to those books Natsu."

"Trust me though Dad, this was real. We can't really see each other, we can only hear one another. It's really strange, we both connected with crystals though. I'm supposed to meet back and talk to her again in an hour, I just thought you should know what's happening in your Element."

"As long as the barrier is up no threat or harm can come from this. Still though, this is peculiar. If there's a hole connecting to the Light Elements, what if there are holes scattered across the world connecting each Element with each other? Maybe you've just discovered the first clue into reuniting all the Elements again Natsu. I can't believe I'm saying this, but nice work."

"Hold on a second though old man, wasn't there a reason that the barriers were put up in the first place? Why are we trying to tear them down?"

The fire started acting around them, burning brighter and larger than before.

"Because that's what our savior wants. He misses the other Elements, I don't know what shape the other Elements saviors comes in but they were all friends once."

"Lucy says the Light Element's savior looks like a huge light beam extending all the way into the sky. Is he a friend of yours Inferno?"

Inferno started crackling around them and Natsu chuckled.

"I take it as a yes, I'm seeing Lucy in a little while. Is there anything you want me to tell the Light savior?"

There was a huge boom from the fire.

"I think he wants to say hello." Kai laughed.

Natsu laughed as well, "you can say that again."

The two of them started talking with their fire, reconnecting from the past few missing days. Natsu explained more about Lucy and her Element while Kai listened with open ears, giving his insights of what he learned from his father.

"So I take it you won't be home for a while?" Kai asked.

"Just for the rest of the week, after that Lucy's going to go out and try to find a husband. Seems traditions there are really old Dad, not at all like ours. Isn't that weird though? And another thing, I don't get how we're separated in the first place. All the Elements weren't fighting against each other, just within their other Section, so how did we all get separated? Weren't we at peace with Light? With Sky? And Earth? How come there's no contact between us?"

Inferno's flames started to dim lower.

"Natsu, remember in our world there are four Divisions and in those four Divisions are eight Sections. We aren't connected to Sky directly, in order to get there we have to pass Lightning. We can't just go to Earth, we have to pass Ice and Water first before getting near their land. Now if these Sections are fighting with each other and close each other off, even if we're friends with Sky if Lightning cuts itself off from Sky we can only go to Lightning. If Water and Ice cut itself off from us, we can never make it to Earth. Do you see? This feud to separate the Elements from just a single Element, actually hurt all of them. I don't know why Fire and Lightning is cut off though, we never had any troubles between us. Maybe this is why you found a hole in the barrier. Maybe they didn't want to be cut off completely so they didn't, our textbooks don't explain that to us. You can ask your new Element friend though if there was any bad blood between Elements though, Shadow had a huge influence with the Light. Maybe they made Light Elements make the barriers between us."

Natsu nodded, listening intently to his father's words.

"Inferno? Do you think you could break the barrier that keeps us from the Light Elements?"

The flames said nothing.

"I don't think he's strong enough Natsu, if he was wouldn't you think he would have already done it?"

"Hmm, maybe if I stop eating his flames he'd get more powerful, is that it Inferno? If I stop eating you will you grow stronger?" Natsu asked leaning forward.

The flames engulfed him and Natsu laughed, taking a bite out of them.

"Seems like that's not the case."

"NATSU!" Kai yelled trying to smack him again.

Natsu was quicker though and dodged it by the skin of his teeth, rolling away and getting one more mouthful of the flames before running for his life.

"See you later Dad! Inferno! I'll make sure to say hello!" He yelled running down the mountain.

"Ugh, why do you play my son's game Inferno?" Kai asked rubbing the back of his head.

Inferno make crackling sounds, sounding like he was laughing.


	13. Wishful Thinking

**BlackLynx17: So I want to update faster, so I'm going to be trying to do it faster. Maybe another update Friday after this one? Hopefully. Thanks for the reviews, I love you all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Elements Of The Heart<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

Wishful Thinking

* * *

><p>Natsu saying he had to go out and find some food was very peculiar to Lucy; she ate light and light was everywhere around her so she's never had to go out and 'find' food before. Truth be told, she was finished eating in ten minutes and now was just sitting in the strange crystal invested cave all by herself waiting for Natsu's return. Maybe she could take a nap? But she wasn't sleepy. Maybe she could start on her quest then, going out and interacting with the people from this town to try and meet her future husband? There was no reason to find or create a home to live in, she rather sleep in here near Natsu, but she was going to need one for next week when she ventured off into her Element. Her parents were bound to have informed everyone about her journey by now; if they didn't hear back they were sure to worry.<p>

Lucy sighed and nodded to herself, standing up. She would make an appearance, meet some new people, then come back in two hours for Natsu. Walking to where the hole in the cave was, Lucy waved her hands and created a staircase from the light. She walked out of the hole in the ground and turned around, waving her hand over the secret cave to make it like there was nothing there. She didn't know why, but she wanted to keep Natsu her little secret.

The Light Elements was a huge Section, her town centered in the middle of her Element. Scattered all around her was twenty-five different towns, places, and people. If she spent a week in each town and a week with Natsu, it would only be 50 weeks. That was her full year right there, more or less, and Lucy wasn't even including the time it would take to go from place to place and right back to Natsu. A week wasn't long enough to learn all about a person, to fall in love with a person. This was a problem, a really big problem.

The obvious solution would be to spend a small amount of time with Natsu before adventuring out on her journey. She'd come back for him in a year when she's married and they could rekindle their friendship. Not talking to Natsu for a full year though, it seemed horrible. They just met yesterday, but Lucy couldn't image her life without him. It was weird how fast their friendship sparked. Natsu wasn't apart of her life or her duties though. Lucy knew which one was more important, so she decided to spend a month here with Natsu before leaving on her journey. It was the only way, unless she skipped a few towns. If only love at first sight was more accurate and well-known, then she wouldn't be having this problem. She could look at everyone in town and quickly be on her way if none of them sparked her interests.

"LUCY!"

Lucy screamed and jumped, quickly turning around and glaring at the man laughing behind her. Sting had tears in his eyes and he wiped them off, laughing his butt off.

"Oh, that was good."

"STING!" She yelled smacking him.

"I'm sorry Lucy, that was way too easy though. Oh, that was funny. So, how's it feel not to be a princess anymore princess?" Sting asked me.

"They've made the announcement?"

"They made the annou- Lucy, they announced it all over the whole Element! It was mandatory to watch, hear, and listen. They even casted it in the sky, how could you have missed all of that?"

Because she was in a cave for the past 24 hours? Sting started staring hard at her and Lucy flipped her hair.

"I'm surprised the announcement was so big considering how much Father cares about me."

"Lucy, you know your father loves you."

"If he loved me Sting he would know that I don't want to marry anyone I don't love."

Sting sighed and scratched the back of his head, "you're avoiding the question, I have something to ask you though. Your Mother told me about your journey and told me to protect you."

"You are not going on this journey with me Sting!"

"Yeesh, calm down. I was just going to offer you my place for as long as you're going to stay here. Don't worry, we can keep it a secret between us. Don't want the suitors thinking you're with me now, do we?" Sting asked wiggling his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes and sighed out, "if that's the case then please leave. I'm about to go out and see if I can find a match with someone."

"Aw Lucy, come on. Do you at least know where I live?"

"Are you kidding Sting? How long have we been friends?"

"Right, alright then. See you later tonight?"

Lucy simply waved at Sting and started walking away. She obviously wasn't about to stay at Sting's because she wanted to spend time with Natsu, so she couldn't say yes or risk a shadow coming to her, and if she would have said no Sting would have asked why leading into her lying and saying no reason or her not answering, which was what she did right now. If you didn't answer, you don't tell the truth or lie. Sting wasn't stupid though, he was bound to know this trick although he chose to ignore it. Sooner or later he would corner her and ask for the truth, meaning after today Lucy couldn't go out anymore.

* * *

><p><em>"Lucy?"<em>

Lucy rolled around on the ground towards the crystal and reached out for it. She didn't have to hold it while talking to Natsu, she preferred feeling the warmth of his voice though.

"I'm here Natsu."

_"Sorry if I'm late, I've brought food to last for the week though. Hahahaha."_

She giggled herself, "about that Natsu. I was thinking about things after you left and realized that a week isn't enough time to fall in love with someone."

_"Oh."_

"So I've decided for the next month I'll be staying here and talking to you and after that for the rest of my year I'll be out and about. I know what I'm about to ask doesn't sound very fair, but could you wait for me until the year is up? I want to know you Natsu, for a very long time."

_"Of course Lucy! That's no waiting at all, a year is nothing between good friends! And you don't know what a huge relief it is for me now that I know you're going out there! I hope you find a real special guy! If he hurts you though just bring him down here and I'll kick his ass!"_

Lucy started laughing, shaking her head. "I wish you could be here Natsu, I think my journey would be much easier with a friend with me."

_"What about your other friend? The one who you imagined looked like me?"_

"Who Sting? Nah, he'd be more of an annoyance than help. He constantly teases me all the time and is always playing jokes."

_"Oooh, sounds like someone has a crush on you!"_

"Stop being immature Natsu, Sting can't like me. He's always so mean."

_"Boys usual tease girls they like. So what about Sting? Think he could be your lucky one?"_

Lucy sighed out lightly leaning on her hand, wondering. "Sting is like family, I think he is family actually. Ever since I can remember he has always just been there, you know? There's no way I could image him like that."

_"Ouch, I feel bad for Sting. Next time you see him please let him down easy."_

"Shut up Natsu!" Lucy giggled.

_"Before I forget, I was talking to my savior earlier and he wanted me to tell you to say hi to your savior."_

Lucy blinked, her eyebrows furrowing a little bit. "Wait a second, your savior can talk?"

_"Well not talk necessarily, he can communicate if we ask the right things though. Sort of like yes and no really. Father told me that all saviors were friends once, especially Light and Fire. They didn't want to be separated from each other, but the barrier was casted anyway."_

It was killing Lucy to know there was someone out there who was more knowledgeable than her. Her curiosity was blooming, begging to be released.

"Hold on a second! Barriers? Saviors? How much to you know about the world now Natsu?"

_"Nearly everything. Father didn't know why history was hidden from your Element, it's not like there was anything to hide."_

"Natsu tell me! It's killing me right now that I don't know!" She whined.

_"Alright, alright, sorry. So long story short all the Elements lived in harmony, the saviors all best friends. Soon fights and wars started breaking out between Elements and the barriers were set up to separate us all. For some reason our section was separated from the others even though Fire wasn't at war with anybody."_

"Okay, now give me the long story." Lucy said nodding her head, "with much more details."

_"Come on Lucy! It's my turn to ask the questions! After I talked with my father I took a journal about the Light Elements for my journey to read, because I didn't know what to ask or even remember much about your Element, and discovered that no other Element can see things there. How does that work?"_

"Come on! That is not fair! Can't you wait the year to ask your questions?"

_"Now that's unfair, so like is everything invisible there? Or is the light so bright it blinds people who don't have special eyes?"_

"No, well sort of. Everything here is made out of light. There's light in your Section, right?"

_"Yeah, the sun gives us light."_

"So there's light particles from the rays of the sunlight that we Light Elements can control. You can say that our eyes are trained to see these light particles, I'm sure we could train other Elements to see these particles as well. If another Element came though all they'd see is a bright like, like staring into the sun I guess."

_"What about Elements? Are you made up of the particles as well?"_

"Seeing as how we live, breathe, and eat these particles, yes. We're part of the Light."

_"So when I visit you, I wouldn't be able to see you? That sucks, how can I introduce myself to your folks and friends?"_

"Hahahaha, I guess they'll just have to hear me just like you... wait a second, visit?"

_"Who knows, one day this barrier might be weak enough to break and I'll be able to visit you, or maybe you'll visit me. My father's looking into it right now, that reminds me yet again that I'm supposed to ask you to try and find out whatever you can about the barrier separating as well."_

"You're actually serious about this Natsu?"

_"Why wouldn't I be? The Light and Fire Elements are friends. Just go tell your savior what my savior said, I'm sure your Light would react positively."_

Lucy gulped, blinking her eyes slowly. "So one day, we could meet?"

_"Sure we can, anything's possible. I mean, just look at us. We're defying the impossible right now! By talking and being best friends despite the barrier and vision gape. And may I say Lucy, you are looking exceptionally beautiful than you were two hours ago."_

A light blush graced Lucy's cheeks and she smiled softly, curling her hand around the crystal. She blamed the lights inside it for the warm fuzzy feeling that was spreading through her body.

"Thank you."

_"You're welcome. Wow, so a full month. It seems like a long time now but when time runs out it's going to pass so fast. Hmm, what else did I want to know about? Or you? I mean I told you about my home, but I didn't tell you where I live. If you ever find yourself in my part of town, go to where the largest volcano is. On the side of that volcano will be my village, on top of the volcano our savior!"_

"Wait a second, a volcano? What's that?"

_"Hmm, well it's like this huge mountain that shoots ups lava! Fire kind of, though it doesn't taste as good. It helps us build our homes so I guess it's kind of useful."_

Lucy hummed, imagining a tower, mountains were tall right? Shooting out lights. She understood, if only a little, and nodded.

"Okay, you live beside a volcano. Isn't that dangerous? I imagine that the lava is hot?"

_"Because of our savior is on top of the volcano it lays dormant. Anyways my house is the closest to the volcano, this shitty looking thing with the roof constantly on fire. My father snores flames. I'm not usually there though, sometimes I'm at the savior meaning you'll have to climb the volcano, no worries though there are stairs there, or I'm in my secret hideout. Now I can't explain where it is, but if you start at my village and look at the rocks, I drew little arrow symbols on some so that I won't get lost."_

It was funny hearing this, talking like they were about to meet when the truth of the matter was... the truth was... Lucy shook her head trying not to think too deeply about it. Instead she tried to keep her mind off it.

"Well since you won't know left from right, up from down, if you ever find yourself stuck in my Section then just head for the brightest light. That will be our savior, after that just wait under the light and I'll find you."

_"Waiting is boring though, I know! I'll be singing, using my amazing voice. Laaaaaa!"_

"With a voice like that there's no way I won't be able to hear it. Hahahahaha!"

_"Hahahahaha!"_

"Now, tell me more about the other Elements! What kind of saviors do they have? What kind of place do they live in? We all look the same, right? Or does Sky have wings? Do we look the same? You said you had two eyes, two ears, a nose and mouth, but do you having something else? Like perhaps three arms? Five hands? Maybe a layer of something that makes you able to pick up fire and lava?"

_"Lucy, Lucy, one question at a time! You're overloading my brain!"_

"Sorry, I just want to learn more Natsu."

_"And I'll answer all your questions, let's enjoy them this though. So, what was the first one again?"_

Lucy giggled and shook her head, "how about we start with what you did while you were gone?"


End file.
